En Mi Vida Otra Vez ¡No!
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Misty era una mujer exitosa, sobretodo desde que decidió quitar a Ash completamente de su vida. Por otro lado, Ash salía de una mala relación para meterse a otra peor... Sus vidas cambian cuando se vuelve a reencontrar... TERMINADO
1. Boda

"_Por la presente tarjeta, tenemos el agrado de invitarte a nuestra boda, que se celebrará el día Sábado 12 de Noviembre del presente año, en la Iglesia de ciudad Verde a las 17 hs. No nos falles. Ash y Dawn"_

Aquella invitación parecía una cruel broma, irónica e hiriente. La mujer que la leía sonrió y la tiro sobre el escritorio.

-¡Qué seas muy feliz! – Comentó en voz alta, mientras prendía un fósforo, tomaba la invitación y la quemaba – Muy Feliz Ash Ketchum – mientras veía como solo quedaban cenizas de aquella bonita tarjeta.

La mujer de cabello largo naranjo, suspiró negando con su cabeza. ¿Cuánto más tenía que aguantar? Ella ya no molestaba a nadie, había hecho su vida lejos de todos. Tapas en las revistas más importantes, viajes alrededor del mundo, alumnos que cuidaban su gimnasio cuando ella tenía que salir. En sí, tenía una buena vida, pero siempre, siempre que sabía algo de aquel niño mal agradecido, su estabilidad… se descomponía brevemente. Tomó una libreta y llamó a uno de sus alumnos.

-Dígame Maestra – una jovencita de unos doce años se le acercó - ¿Para qué me necesita?

-Toma… - le enseña una libreta – Marca este número y dile que yo tengo que salir el sábado y no voy a poder asistir a la boda.

-De acuerdo – tomó la libreta y completó la orden de su maestra – Dijeron que lo lamentan y que ojalá pueda hacerse el tiempo para ir a la fiesta en Pueblo Paleta – la mujer solo rió - ¿Pasa algo señorita Misty?

-No Anny… - sonriéndole – No pasa nada… Puedes retirarte – la pequeña hizo una reverencia y se retiró – Esta es la última vez que me lastimas Ash Ketchum… La última vez.

**Capítulo 01: La boda de Ash**

Poco a poco llegó el esperado día del entrenador Pokémon, tenía ya veinticinco años y había decidido casarse con una de sus mejores amigas, con Dawn, la chica de cabello azul de la región Sinnoh, estaba feliz, emocionado. Después de su turbulento noviazgo con May, la chica de Hoenn, había encontrado una buena estabilidad al lado de Dawn. En ese momento estaba solo en una bonita casa que había comprado en el pueblo, su futura esposa estaba ocupando su casa para prepararse.

Todo estaba quedando como Dawn había soñado, la fiesta en los campos del laboratorio del profesor Oak, iba a ser magnífica. Y su vestido también era magnífico. Estaba en la habitación de Ash, mirando con nostalgia su vestido blanco, con detalles en rosado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se preguntaba girando alrededor del vestido – Todo esta listo ya… voy a casarme con Ash… debería estar feliz… supongo… - Un golpe a la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Quién es?

-Pequeña – sonó la voz de su mamá - ¿Estás lista?

-Si mamá… ayúdame a cambiarme.

Su madre, Johanna, ayudó a colocarse aquel vestido de ensueño, su cabello estaba completamente recogido y adornado con rosas. Estaba preciosa, pero en su rostro no demostraba mucha felicidad.

-Son nervios ¿Verdad? – le preguntó a su hija preocupada – Sabes que si no quieres casarte, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-No es eso… - se apoyó en la ventana – No sé porque me siento así, tuvimos tres años de novios, la hemos pasado bien… pero…

-¿Pero?

-No – negó con la cabeza – No pasa nada mamá… - le sonrió – No te preocupes, todo estará bien…

-Como siempre – contestó tras suspirar – Esa frase solo me hace preocupar más.

De nuevo en el lugar donde estaba Ash, había llegado su mamá a dicho lugar. Tenía que corroborar que todo estuviera listo. Allí, se encontró con su hijo vestido de traje, se veía feliz, quería casarse con la mujer que había elegido.

-¿Estás seguro, seguro? – preguntó intranquila Delia, la mujer llevaba un traje de dos piezas celeste –

-Si… mamá… - sonriéndole – Estoy bien seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

-Está bien, me alegro… Ah… - miró a su hijo – May llamó, no va a ir a la iglesia pero si va a estar más tarde en la fiesta, va a venir con Max y Drew.

-Así que al final, hasta se casó con Drew… - se reía para sí mismo - ¿Los demás?

-Iris, Cilan y Brock, ya están en la iglesia. Tracey va a llegar junto con Gary y el profesor Oak…

-¿Y Misty? – preguntó al final.

-Ella no va a venir Ash… - se dijo extrañada – Nunca entenderé que le pasó a esa niña.

-Siempre fue rara Misty, como anda tan ocupada apareciendo en revistas es seguro que no debe tener tiempo.

-Sí, algo así me comento la niña que me llamó para disculparse.

-Ya veo… Bueno Mamá… Es hora de salir

La iglesia estaba repleta de gente, los arreglos de rosas blancas decoraban todo el sitio. Ash estaba parado en el altar, ansioso por ver a su futura esposa. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, los nervios se apoderarían de él, todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Para su sorpresa, no fue Dawn quien entró por esa gran puerta, si no su mamá. Johanna caminó a paso apurado hacia Ash con una nota en sus manos. Llegó frente a él y le extendió la nota haciéndole una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está Dawn? – preguntó tomando el sobre y sacando la nota de adentro. – La leyó de forma rápida y salió corriendo de la iglesia.

"Ash, te quiero y mucho, pero no puedo casarme, no quiero casarme. La pasamos bien estos tres años, pero quiero seguir mi vida, mi libertad. No me busques… Estoy regresando a Sinnoh en este momento. Dawn"

Un gran murmullo se generó en todo el lugar. No habría boda, se había suspendido a último minuto. Porque la novia había decidido no casarse.

Pese a la celebración cancelada, la gente se dirigió a Pueblo Paleta, no podían desperdiciar todo lo que había, comida, bebidas, nada podía desperdiciarse. Sus amigos, buscaron a Ash por todos lados, y no lo encontraron. Se preocuparon mucho, pero Delia, les aconsejó que lo dejaran solo. Cuando se calmara, volvería, eso era seguro.

Ash vagó por las calles con la mirada perdida, con cada paso que daba, iba perdiendo la corbata, la chaqueta, el chaleco… se sentía abrumado, abrió un poco su camisa, quería despertar de esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo. ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera elegido por segunda vez mal? May había sido una bonita relación, pero peleaban mucho y ésta termino por cambiar a Ash por el chico que siempre quiso en realidad, Drew, el coordinador. Y ahora… ahora Dawn lo dejaba abandonado.

Llegó a un lugar lleno de luces, adentro se escuchaban risas y música. Capaz que podría distraerse un poco ahí dentro. Un grupo de seis personas, se entretenían en el karaoke del lugar, abriéndose paso entre ellos, llegó a la barra y pidió un whisky doble. Quería borrar rápidamente todo lo que había pasado. Miró a las personas que se divertían cantando, sentía envidia de aquellas personas que reían… Tomó el vaso que le pasaron y se lo tomó al seco

-Quiero otro… - siguió mirando al grupo de muchachos, bebió hasta que ya no pudo más y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan mal.

-Disculpa… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una mujer del grupo que había llegado a la barra por algo para tomar, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a molestarse – Pero Don Sean, ¿Cómo es posible que admita a esta clase de gente aquí? Le baja la categoría al Karaoke-bar. – se quejó la mujer que llevaba su cabello atado en alto y un vestido rojo sin mangas, de falda acampanada hasta las rodillas

-Lo siento – se quejó Ash desde su escondite – No quiero perturbar la armonía del lugar – los sollozos preocuparon un poco a la chica que se acercó más a él

-¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó, éste levantó su mirada y la miró; ésta retrocedió al ver el rostro de Ash, como si se hubiera espantado – Mejor… - retrocedió tomando su copa de daiquiri que había pedido – Me voy con mis amigos – Y se retiró

-Espera… - Ash estiró su mano - ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? – Pero no tuvo respuesta.

El grupo de amigos se veía bastante molesto porque ella quería irse del lugar. Estaban tan entretenidos y las repentinas ganas de irse, no estaba en sus planes.

-Ya… - se dio por vencida – Si gano o si sacó más de quinientos puntos en la siguiente canción nos vamos

-¡Está bien! – respondió el grupo formado por tres hombres y dos mujeres. La música de aquel karaoke comenzó su canción, Ash la miraba en el escenario cantar, de algún lado la conocía, pero tenía su mente tan mareada por el alcohol ingerido que no distinguía muy bien.

-¿De dónde la conozco?

La melodía terminó y solo marcó cuatrocientos noventa puntos, por lo que no fue suficiente para que sus amigos quisieran irse.

-Rayos – maldecía la mujer entre dientes, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ash se le acercaba tambaleando – Oye… no… - Ash cae en sus brazos y posteriormente al piso. - ¡Ash! – exclama al verlo en el piso. Con su pie trata de moverlo, pero no reacciona.

-¿Maestra? – Pregunta uno de los chicos - ¿Lo conoce?

-Parece – Tomó su celular y marcó varios números – Se supone – seguía moviéndolo con su pie – Que deberías estar casándote… - pensó, al momento que contestaron su llamada - ¿Hola Tracey? Sí, soy yo Misty… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

_-¿Sucedido con qué?_

-Con el casamiento de Ash…

_-Se suspendió… Dawn se fugó…_

-Oh ya veo…

_-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Has visto a Ash? Lo estamos buscando_

-Si… justamente esta desmayado a mis pies. – contestó aun moviéndolo con su pie.

_-¿De verdad? ¿Te fue a buscar?_

-No… me lo encontré de pura mala suerte – respondió molesta - ¿qué?

_-Por favor, tenlo en el gimnasio… Mañana vamos por él._

-Si otra no me queda… - respondió de mala gana.

_-Gracias_ – Tracey cortó la comunicación. Misty guardó su teléfono aún mirando a Ash.

-Maestra – una joven se le acercó - ¿Qué va a hacer con él?

-Ustedes cinco váyanse en mi jeep… - se agachó con mucho cuidado por su falda – Yo llevaré a este sujeto a mi gimnasio, en el auto.

-Está bien… - afirman con la cabeza. Los hombres ayudan a acostar a Ash en los asientos traseros del auto, y Misty se sube suspirando - ¿Va a estar bien? – volvieron a preguntar todos antes de subir al jeep

-Si… - afirmó con su cabeza – Realmente lo conozco… lamentablemente, pero así es.

-De acuerdo. – Los cinco se subieron al jeep y se marcharon. Misty quedó sola, miró por el espejo retrovisor a Ash dormir, no lo podía creer, porque tenía que hacerse cargo del muerto que dejo Dawn abandonado. Negó con su cabeza y se puso en marcha a su gimnasio.


	2. Mala Suerte

_Holis Amiguitos, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic! Espero que les agrade, a mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo xD Ahí verán porque... _

* * *

><p>Así es el mundo de complicado, hoy tienes una vida llena de sueños por cumplir y mañana no tienes nada más que simples anhelos destrozados por la mujer que creías que era perfecta. Una mujer que no tuvo el valor para decirte a la cara que no quería casarse contigo y se fugó minutos previos al enlace matrimonial. Te embriagas en cualquier bar, esperando poder olvidar todo… y por leves minutos… lo consigues.<p>

Por otro lado, está Misty, la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste; con una vida, por decirlo de alguna forma, perfecta. Tenía todo lo que quería, todo lo que deseaba y todo eso, gracias a que había desaparecido de su vida a Ash Ketchum… La misma persona, que volvió a aparecer en su camino, cuando menos lo quería…

**En mi vida otra vez… ¡No!**

**Capítulo 02: La mala suerte asociada al entrenador Pokémon**

Misty estaba concentrada en el manejo de su automóvil, resignada a llevar al entrenador a su casa.

-Maldición – Se quejaba entre dientes - ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? – Acomodó el espejo retrovisor, y observó por éste a Ash, que para su sorpresa la miraba a través del mismo elemento. Lucía triste, y por sus gestos no tenía ni idea en donde estaba…

-¿Por qué… - Susurró – Por qué Dawn me abandonó así? ¿Qué hice mal? – Se preguntaba para sí mismo hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Pues – Misty no sabía que responder, ni siquiera sabía si debía responderle – Capaz que no supiste ver lo que ella necesitaba – Comentó concentrándose nuevamente en el camino. – _Como no supiste hacerlo conmigo_ – pensó para sí misma

-Pero… ¿Tengo algo malo? ¿Por qué todas las chicas me dejan?

-Quizás las aburriste… ó quizás no supiste entenderlas.

-Yo – Apenas manteniéndose despierto – Solo quiero ser feliz con una chica que me quiera…

-Ay Ash si tan solo me… - Volvió a mirarlo por el espejo, pero estaba dormido, suspira profundo y vuelve a concentrarse en el manejo.

-¡¿Si tan solo me, qué? – Exclamó el entrenador tan brusco que se golpeó la cabeza con el techo del vehículo, haciendo a su vez que Misty perdiera momentáneamente el control del auto pinchando un neumático.

-¡Rayos! – Se quejó frenando el auto - ¡Genial, ahora tendré que cambiar el neumático con esta ropa! – Exclama aún más enojada, bajándose del coche. Mientras Ash se sobaba su cabeza, confundido por el golpe.

-¿Dónde estoy…? – Susurra Ash, con la vista algo nublada. Se da cuenta que está en un auto, nota además un pequeño movimiento en éste, por lo que decide bajar.

Misty intentaba cambiar la rueda sin éxito, su coraje y frustración le impedían concentrarse. Ash se le acerca con intensión de ayudarla, extiende su mano hacia el hombro de la chica justo cuando ésta grita para dejar salir su rabia, asustándolo.

-¡Argh! – Exclama soltando el gato que trataba de colocar bajo el auto – Estúpido neumático – se para, lo patea molesta y se apoya contra el coche.

-¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó algo mareado el entrenador

-No necesito tu ayuda, puedo valerme por mi misma aunque no lo creas

-Oye… cálmate… solo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda

-Puedes guardarte tu ayuda en el bolsillo Ash, no creas que todo el mundo necesita de tu bondad.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, odio cuando las cosas no salen como yo quiero. Y desde que te volviste a cruzar en mi camino, las cosas me han salido mal.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?

-¡Tú tienes toda la culpa!

-Pero si tanto te molesto, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Porque le prometí a tu mamá hacerme cargo de ti, tenerte en el gimnasio hasta que mañana vengan a buscarte, porque si no te diste cuenta estas en un estado de alcohol muy lamentable.

-Yo no necesito una niñera… - Pasó por al lado de ella tratando de alejarse – No necesitas hacerte cargo de mí, solo porque mi madre te lo pidió.

Misty se paró erguida en su lugar, levantó su pie, se quitó el zapato y se lo lanzó al entrenador con toda su fuerza.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó el entrenador sobando su, nuevamente, golpeada cabeza, volteó a verla pero la chica que se acercaba era una llama con pies; trato de no demostrar miedo, se paró valiente – ¡Eres una salvaje!

-¡Mira niño de mamá! – Le gritó desapareciendo la disque valentía de Ash – Yo ya me vi envuelta en un montón de problemas por tu culpa – Lo toma de la camisa – Sin hablar que tuve que pagar tu cuenta… - Y lo arrastra hacia el auto – Ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme el tono Ash Ketchum o te dejo aquí en medio de este bosque, y más encima soy capaz de dejarte sin ropa. – Lo tiró hacia el auto – Ahora vas a ayudarme a cambiar el neumático, vamos a ir al gimnasio, te vas a bañar y te acuestas a dormir, para que pase rápido el tiempo y te vayas de mi vida nuevamente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… si… - Respondió tartamudeando del miedo. Misty solo bufó, como pudo cambio el neumático, puesto que Ash poco y nada lograba acertar en lo que le pedía; una vez listo y se pusieron nuevamente en marcha hacia el gimnasio Celeste.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, estaban en éste los amigos de Misty esperando por ella, algo preocupados. Pidiéndole disculpa a los cinco, les presentó al desalineado Ash, y les pidió que vinieran mañana temprano.

-¿Está segura que no quieres que nos quedemos? – Preguntó un joven de cabello oscuro

-Tranquilo, Fran, estaré bien, esta cosa es como mi hermano… - Señalando a Ash, que solo cabeceaba de sueño.

-Está bien Adiós – Todos se despidieron y se fueron del gimnasio.

-Tú ven conmigo – Tomando a Ash nuevamente de la camisa – Por aquí… - Lo llevó hasta un gran cuarto, era la sala de baño de la casa – Ahora vas a bañarte, voy a buscarte unas toallas y algo para que te cambies, debe haber algo en la sala de disfraces. – Comentó para sí misma – Ash… ni se te ocurra meterte a bañar hasta que te traiga las toallas ¿De acuerdo?

-Si mami – Respondió adormilado – Tranquila.

-¿Mami? – Refunfuño – Rayos… no puedo con este crio – Salió del baño en busca de lo que había dicho.

-Oh… que lindo lugar… - Mientras desabrochaba su camisa observaba la sala de baño, dibujos de pequeños pokémons de agua por todos lados – Parecen que cobraran vida – rió quitándose ahora sus pantalones – Parece el gimnasio de Misty… - Mira hacia todos lados y un dibujo de un Gyarados en las cortinas de la ducha lo hacen acercarse desprendiéndose de su bóxer – Si… aquí está Misty… toda una Gyarados… - Abrió la ducha y se metió bajo ella – Está rica el agua… - cerró sus ojos dejándose empapar por ella.

-Oye Ash… - Entra Misty a la sala de baño – te traje esto, espero que te… - Mira al joven, éste abre sus ojos y busca a la entrenadora – Pero… - Sonrojándose, Ash la mira también parpadeando, se mira su cuerpo, y vuelve a mirar a la líder que estaba estática – ¡Ah! – Grita de pronto la chica haciendo que Ash pierda el equilibrio en la ducha y caiga de ésta. Y con el tercer golpe en su cabeza, queda inconsciente con el agua corriendo sobre su cuerpo. Misty que tenía su vista cubierta por las toallas, las baja al no escuchar ningún sonido más que el de la ducha - ¿Ash?... – Se le acerca aún roja por tener que verlo en ese estado, pero no podía evitar recorrer el cuerpo del muchacho con su mirada, se acercó, cerró la llave de paso, y trató de cubrir a Ash con las toallas. Mientras golpeaba con ambas manos su rostro para despertar de aquel trance, realmente estaba en un dilema. ¿Cómo llevaría a Ash hasta alguna habitación así? Ni modo que se quedara en la ducha hasta que amaneciera. – Ya Misty… que te puede ocasionar ver a Ash… des… des… - Volvió a golpear su rostro – ¡Tranquila mujer! – Trató de muchas formas tomar el cuerpo de Ash pero debido al agua se le hacía casi imposible – ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? - Si quería tomarlo sin problema iba a tener que secarlo. Luego de meditar un poco, con ayuda de las toallas, logró sacarlo de la ducha y lo acostó sobre el piso, cerrando los ojos tomó la toalla seca y lo secó lo mejor que pudo… - Por Dios- Se comenzó a echar viento con sus manos – De pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor – Se decía ignorando lo que tenía enfrente, con sus manos enroscó su cabello y continuó con lo que estaba. Tomó unos pantalones cortos que consiguió y se los colocó tratando de no desviar su mirada de los pies del entrenador. – Pero si soy tonta – Dejó por un instante solo a Ash, y volvió con una pokébola – Sal Golduck, usa tu fuerza psíquica. – Una energía azul envolvió el cuerpo de Ash haciendo que este levitara un poco – Ven llévalo a donde te digo. – El Pokémon obedeció a su entrenadora. Dejó al entrenador sobre una cama y se retiró. Ella necesitaba un baño también, pero de agua helada a estas alturas.

Cuando salió ella de la ducha, pasó nuevamente por el cuarto de Ash, debía ver si estaba consciente o que demostrara que no había sido muy afectado por los golpes que había recibido desde que se habían encontrado.

Cuando entró a la habitación, el joven dormía todo despatarrado, era claro que estaba dormido ahora, suspiró aliviada y se disponía a irse cuando Ash comenzó a encogerse y a sudar

-¿Eh?

-Dawn… no te vayas… - Murmuraba en un tono muy triste – explícame el motivo… – Pedía dormido. Misty lo miró con pena, en sí, no era algo para estar alegre, pero recordó lo molesta que estaba con el sujeto que estuvo por segunda vez a punto de casarse con alguien que no era ella.

Salió de la habitación, con dirección a la suya, mañana le esperaba un largo día.

La mañana del día domingo, llegó demasiado rápido para una Misty que apenas había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Pero qué más da… el día debía comenzar…

Luego de desayunar, llegaron sus alumnos y asistentes, tenía una sesión de fotos en el gimnasio así que tenían mucho que acomodar. Para Misty, las cosas no iban a mejorar mucho.

-Maestra – Una joven de cabello corto se le acerca – Teléfono, es su hermana Daisy desde Sinnoh.

-Está bien – Le contesta el teléfono muy animada, ambas iban a actuar en una nueva teleserie, claro Misty iba a tener un papel secundario, pero iba a debutar en la actuación. – Daisy, dime…

-Misty… tengo una muy mala noticia – Exclama apenada Daisy desde el otro lado del teléfono – Mi actor protagónico tuvo un accidente, así que la teleserie se va a posponer hasta dentro de dos meses.

-Oh… qué pena – Se lamentó – Bueno ni modo… Gracias por avisarme antes de que salga para allá.

-De nada hermanita, estaré al pendiente para contarte más novedades – Y cortó la llamada.

-Bueno… - Suspiró – Qué vamos a hacer…

-¡Misty, Misty! – Llegaron dos muchachas corriendo – Llegó la ropa para la sesión de fotos

-¡Qué bien!… - Corrió hacia donde estaba la ropa que había llegado… pero… - Esto no está bien – Negó con su cabeza al ver la talla de cada prenda, no era un talle más grande, eran casi tres talles más grandes y en otras dos talles más grandes – Todo está mal… muy mal… - Se dejó caer al suelo - ¿Qué más puede pasarme hoy?

-Buenos días – No, esto tenía que ser una broma, la voz que sonó dejó a Misty con un feo escalofríos, los presentes se miraban entre ellos sin creer lo que veían. Misty volteó con miedo a ver a Ash y se encontró con el entrenador, usando solamente el pantalón corto que le había puesto en la noche, sin camisa, descalzo y rascándose el cabello – Misty ¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa anoche? – Luego se señaló la cabeza - ¿Y qué me hiciste, que tengo tres golpes en la cabeza?

-¡Ash! – Exclama rabiosa la chica, al ver como sus dos asistentes estaban algo apenadas ante la vista del entrenador - ¡Pero ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? – Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó con ella

-Oye… qué violencia… - Misty se dirigió a la lavandería del gimnasio. Se dirigió a una estantería desde donde sacó la camisa, el pantalón, bóxer y los calcetines de Ash que estaban ya lavados y secos.

-Ahí está toda tu ropa… vístete y ya no me molestes… - Dejándolo solo en el lugar.

Cuando la chica salió del lugar, fue interceptada por sus dos asistentes, las cuales la miraban con mucha curiosidad

-¿Con qué son como hermanos? – Comentó la de cabello corto

-Samantha por favor – Pidió la líder

-Pero Maestra… - Ahora habló la de cabello largo – No sea malita… cuéntenos…

-Ya – Se quejó – ¡Samantha, Melany basta! – Se soltó – No pasó nada, es mi amigo nada más. – Y se alejó de ambas muchachas.

La mañana se fue rápidamente, Misty trató de ignorar a Ash lo más que pudo hasta que por fin, la madre del mencionado llegó a buscarlo.

-¡Al fin! ¡Hola! – Exclamó cuando vio a la señora de cabello castaño junto con el joven de cabello verde – Ya no aguantaba más – Buscó al joven al que trajo del cuello de la camisa – Aquí lo tienen. Llévenselo por favor. – Lo dejó frente a ellos – Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con permiso – y se retiró a paso rápido.

-Ay esta mujer… - Ash miró como se alejaba de ellos - ¿Qué le habrá pasado en este tiempo? Esta horrible…

-Ya Ash – rió apenado Tracey – Misty siempre tuvo ese ánimo especial…

-¿Cómo estás tú hijo? – Preguntó la señora acercándose a él

-Llevándolo… Me distraje mucho en este lugar – Sonrió – Misty tiene en la parte trasera del gimnasio un salón de conferencias. Tiene tres alumnos… ¿No es increíble?

-Claro… ¿Nos vamos?

-Ummm – Lo duda – Realmente no me gustaría irme pero… - Ve donde Misty estaba regañando a dos de sus asistentes – Pero como que mi presencia la incómoda – Delia y Tracey se miraron confundidos – Bueno… Vámonos…

:·:·:·:·:·:Continuará:·:·:·:·:·:

* * *

><p>¿<em>Pobre Misty o Pobre Ash? Así estamos con estos muchachitos… No aclaré las edades en este fic, las cuales son veinticinco años para cada uno.<em>

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_

_Gracias por sus Reviews, aquí la respuesta de los 5 primeros Reviews *·*_

_**Naliaseleniti**__: Gracias, es lo que esperaba que fuera xP_

_**NeNa**__: Tranquila, Tranquila, llevo tres años planificando este fic, no lo voy a dejar así nada más._

_**Camila:**__ Ya ves, lo subí pronto._

_**Red20**__: Mi idea original es hacer una comedia romántica, es bueno ver que causa gracia. _

_**ValMuoz**__: Si, amé esa parte de Misty con el pie jajaja._


	3. Amistad Perdida

**¡Si! No me maten -w- Al fin hay actualización de este fic. Es que estaba media trabada con lo que quería hacer, con decirles que este capitulo lo borre como tres veces hasta que me gusto la idea jajaja. Así que aquí les dejo...**

* * *

><p><strong>En mi vida, otra vez ¡No!<strong>

**Capítulo 03: La amistad perdida**

El clima nublado oscurecía aún más a un desolado pueblo de Kanto, aquel fin de semana iba a ser único, la gran fiesta que uniría a dos personas en matrimonio fue un rotundo fracaso.

De la novia fugitiva nadie supo más nada, mientras que el novio plantado ahogaba sus penas escondido en un sillón de la casa de ensueños que había comprado.

Ash estaba reunido con tres de sus amigos, Cilan, Brock y Tracey, mientras bebía sin parar de aquella botella de whisky que portaba en la mano derecha. El alcohol se había convertido en su aliado más fiel, con él, no sentía dolor, olvidaba todo lo que sufría por culpa de las mujeres.

— ¿Por qué rayos fue tan cobarde? – Preguntó, de repente, en voz alta rompiendo el gran silencio del lugar – Al menos May tuvo el coraje de decírmelo a la cara – Levantó en alto el vaso que traía en su mano izquierda — "No eres el hombre que amo Ash" — Gritó rabioso — "No lo eres" – Llevó el vaso de cristal a su boca y se lo bebió completo — Son todas malas… Muy malas…

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – Brock le hablaba a Tracey casi en murmullo.

—Lo encontró Misty, en un canto-bar de ciudad Verde.

— ¿Misty? – El hombre de cabello verde claro, miró a Tracey sorprendido — ¿No que se iba a vivir a Sinnoh?

—Al menos eso me dijo cuándo termi… - Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Ash se había parado y los miraba furiosos — ¿Qué pasa Ash?

— ¿Qué tanto murmuran los tres? – Y lanzó hacia su izquierda el vaso, estrellándolo contra la pared, intimando un poco a los muchachos — Qué este un poquito tomado y tenga cara de tonto, no significa que lo soy. ¿De qué están hablando?

—Bueno… - Tomó Tracey la palabra – Hablábamos de Misty, de que ella fue la que te encontró.

—Oh si… El Gyarados más humano que conozco – Sacudió el mechón de cabello de su frente — Me pegó hasta con su zapato la mujer loca esa. – Buscó otro vaso y luego volvió al sillón — Dice que es modelo y actriz… por favor… - Sirviéndose nuevamente — Y qué soy su mala suerte… - Hizo sonar sus labios como un relincho – Ni que fuera tan importante.

— ¡No hables así de Misty, Ash! – Tracey se había ofendido un poco — ¡Tú no sabes lo que ha pasado ella todo este tiempo!

—Claro que no lo sé, sí la extraña de la nada se desapareció… ¿Y por qué la defiendes tanto, es tu novia o qué? – Brock y Cilan miraron a Tracey que estaba dudoso de responder aquella pregunta, mas tomó aire y volvió a mirar a Ash - ¿Y?

— ¡Hasta hace un mes se podría decir que era como mi novia! – Respondió el observador sorprendiendo al despojo humano que tenía como amigo, que por primera vez en dos horas dejaba de lado la botella.

— ¿Por qué el "se podría decir"? – Cuestionó lleno de misterio acomodándose en el sillón para escuchar la respuesta.

—Misty hace años dejo de ser la chica que conocimos, con el tiempo perdió esa mirada tierna, sólo se fijó la meta de superarse más y más sin importar nada, ni siquiera lo que tuviera que sacrificar por conseguirlo. Terminó conmigo porque se iba a ir a vivir a Sinnoh con Daisy.

— ¿Daisy vive en Sinnoh? – Ash estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

—Está protagonizando una teleserie allá, Misty iba a trabajar con ella. Aunque parece ser que el proyecto se canceló momentáneamente.

— ¿Cómo le haces? – Volvió a preguntar, tomando la botella otra vez – Para seguir siendo amigo de ella, si termino contigo.

—Misty es una buena persona, y pese a su carácter tan bravo… - Sus ojos se pusieron algo tristes así que bajó su mirada — Necesita que la gente que la quiere la apoye. Y aunque ya no somos novios, la aprecio mucho.

—Es decir… - Observó a Tracey de pies a cabeza — Qué Misty y yo somos como dos almas en pena.

— ¿Por qué será? – Susurró Brock a Cilan, haciendo que este último soltara una leve risa.

— ¿Ustedes dos de que se ríen? – Ash se había parado de nuevo – ¡Ya váyanse! – Les pidió – ¡Quiero estar solo! – Los tres estaba a punto de irse, pero Ash detiene a Tracey - ¡Tú espera!

— ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al detenerse.

—Tracey, cuando paso lo de Dawn, Misty volvió a aparecer en mi camino, yo estaba destruido pero ahí con ella volví a sentirme bien, olvide lo que me pasaba por un momento – Las palabras habían comenzado a incomodar un poco al observador - ¿Cómo puedo hacer para qué sea mi amiga de nuevo?

—Yo no lo sé – Se disculpó – Es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti mismo. Puesto que ni siquiera sabes porque ella dejo de serlo. – Tracey había pegado en una incógnita olvidada por Ash - ¿O lo sabes? – Ash negó con su cabeza – Ves… Si quieres recuperar algo con Misty, parte por ahí. Soy tu amigo Ash, pero no puedo hacer de lado mis sentimientos por ella. Por eso no puedo ayudarte más. Espero que lo entiendas – Y con eso último salió de la casa también. Ash quedó pensativo, viendo cómo se alejaba de su casa alcanzando a los otros dos, indagando, tratando de recordar en que minuto Misty dejo de ser su mejor amiga para convertirse en una desconocida.

La resaca por la media botella de whisky tomada, le prohibió recordar algo. Tambaleándose se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón hasta que se quedó dormido.

_En su mente bulliciosa Ash trataba de crear alguna imagen de su pasado. Sentía que caminaba sin rumbo por un sendero nebuloso… hasta que llegó a un edificio muy grande, parecía un carrusel con un gran Dewgong enfrente._

—_Al fin llegas – La voz de la pelirroja retumbó en todo el lugar a medida que la imagen se le hacía cada vez más nítida._

— _¿Eh? _

—_Ash, ¿Vas a venir a la nueva obra del gimnasio? Es la última que vamos a hacer las cuatro antes que mis hermanas se vayan de aquí. Es muy importante. – Un silencio se generó en el lugar, Ash no podía hablar, solo la podía ver – Ya veo… - Suspiró – Vas a confesarle… - Tragó saliva – Tus sentimientos a May… ¿Estás seguro? - un nuevo silencio angustió aún más el rostro de la chica, haciendo cada vez más pequeño el reflejo de luz de sus ojos – Está bien… ¡Qué tengas mucho éxito con May! – Dio media vuelta y se marchó._

_Ash trataba de gritar el nombre de la chica pero no podía, su voz seguía sin salir. La escena cambió, ahora se veía él hablando por teléfono con ella nuevamente, pero ahora lucía muy distinta, su cabello suelto, sus labios coloreados de un rojo furioso y en su mirada instaurado un extraño deje de desinterés._

_-¿Para eso me llamaste? – Preguntó molesta – Para decirme que luego de un mes de que May te dejara por Drew vas a salir con Dawn… - Bufó cruzándose de brazos – No tengo tiempo para perder en tus tonterías. Llámame cuando sea algo grave. – y cortó la comunicación._

_La imagen de Ash volvió a colocarse brumosa no veía nada y producto de ello, cayó en un agujero negro oscuro que giraba a su alrededor a medida que caía y trataba de gritar por una ayuda que no llegaría._

Despertó de golpe en el sillón.

Estaba agitado, apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, los latidos desenfrenados hacían parecer que su corazón intentaba salirse de la caja torácica.

-Rayos… - Echó una mirada a su botella de Whisky – Es la última vez que bebo… - Se levantó tomándola con su mano y la botó en la basura de la cocina - ¿Qué habrá sido ese raro sueño? – Llevó su mano a la nuca y la rascó cerrando uno de sus ojos - ¿O fueron recuerdos? - Estaba confundido, preocupado al no poder reconocer el sueño.

Pero para que molestarse tratando de recordar si podía volver a ciudad Celeste y preguntarle en la cara a Misty porque dejaron de ser amigos. Eso iba a hacer, estiró su cuello y se dirigió a dormir para mañana en la mañana partir de nuevo a la ciudad del este.

Mientras en ciudad Celeste, Misty no paraba de estornudar, uno tras uno salían, volviéndola completamente loca.

— ¿Maestra? – Preguntó uno de sus alumnos — ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, Tim – Apoyó su mano contra su nariz, aguantándose las ganas de estornudar nuevamente.

—Entonces – Una niña de colitas saltó emocionada - ¿Ya no se va a Sinnoh?

—Así es… Voy a quedarme aquí, con los tres. Tim, Holly y Kevin. – Miró a los tres niños que estaban muy contentos — Van a tener que seguir aguantándome – Sonrió y los chicos saltaron a abrazarla – Gracias. Ahora váyanse a sus casas, que ya es muy tarde. Pídanles a los asistentes que los lleven ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí! – Afirmaron los tres niños a coro y luego salieron del salón.

Misty se quedó observando cada lugar de aquella sala de conferencias. Su viaje a Sinnoh se había cancelado, debía seguir el Kanto, en ciudad Celeste, dentro del gimnasio.

—Al menos esos niños me llenan de ánimo – Suspiró resignada.

La mañana del día martes llegó con mucha lluvia. Prácticamente no se veía nada por la cortina de agua que sacudía ciudad Celeste. Misty hablaba con sus asistentes para que no se preocuparan en llegar al lugar...

—Sí, tranquilos. – Sonrió – Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, no pasa nada.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana. – Cortaron la comunicación.

—De todas formas necesitaba estar un poco sola…

El silencio era evidente en cada rincón del gimnasio, solo se escuchaban las chispeantes gotas de lluvia que pegaban con fuerza sobre el techo cristalino. Misty estaba completamente sola en el lugar, hace años que no lo estaba…

—Creo que extraño a Tracey… — Murmuró dudosa – Aunque no lo podía ver como un _novio_ con toda las letras… Me hacía sentir bien… — Se acercó a la piscina y miró su reflejo — Debería llamarlo… - Levantó una ceja – No… yo le dije que ya no venga… no puedo pedirle ahora esto. – Suspiró, pero sus dudas fueron opacadas por el sonido del timbre. — ¿Retadores con este clima?

Pensativa, se acercó a la puerta, no esperaba a nadie, nadie sería tan loco como para pasearse con esa tormenta tan fuerte. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Destrabó las puertas del gimnasio, y automáticamente se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de cabello oscuro empapado de pies a cabeza. Ella sólo lo observó, ni siquiera fue capaz de pedirle que entrara para que no se mojara.

—"_Es verdad"_ – Pensó el hombre observando también a la líder _– "La Misty que yo recuerdo, me hubiera hecho pasar de inmediato, regañándome…"_ - Buscó su rostro, un rostro que poseía una mirada inerte, sin preocupación - ¡Hace frío! – Exclamó abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Nadie te manda a venir con este clima, Ketchum. – Sin dejarlo pasar, fue por un paraguas y se lo entregó – Con esto puedes irte al centro Pokémon – Trató de cerrar las puertas pero Ash no se lo dejó. - ¡Oye! – Gritó molesta cuando ingresó de forma brusca al gimnasio - ¡No te dije que podías pasar!

— ¡No me importa! – Respondió protestando – No voy a quedarme bajo la lluvia porque no tienes corazón – Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron ante aquellas palabras, apretó sus puños con rabia, pero cuando iba a decir algo, Ash la interrumpió – Vine con un propósito, y no me iré hasta que me respondas.

—Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada. – Tomó una toalla y se la lanzó para que se secara – No tengo porque responder tus dudas.

Ash secó su cabello con la toalla y la miró – Sí que me debes varias explicaciones. Uno no deja a sus amigos de un día para el otro sin tener un motivo. – Colocó la toalla en su cuello – Y no me voy a ir de este lugar, hasta que no me digas ¿En qué momento? Y ¿Por qué? Tú y yo dejamos de ser amigos. – Misty no dijo nada, solo comenzó a reírse de forma burlesca - ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

— ¿En qué momento dejamos de ser amigos? ¿Por qué? – Detuvo la risa – Ambas preguntas tienen una misma respuesta. En el momento que deje de importarte, en el momento que comenzaste a aplazar mis cosas por las de alguien más, en el momento que te esperaba por horas y horas, y tú no llamabas para avisarme que andabas vaya a saber en dónde. En ese momento, ahí, dejamos de ser amigos, porque tú ya no tenías tiempo para mí, y yo no tengo porque estar mendigando tiempo a nadie. – Le señaló la puerta – Ya tienes una respuesta… ¡Vete!

—Yo… - Titubeó ante la respuesta tan obvia que le dio – Lo siento – Le hizo una reverencia – Lo siento Misty…

—Ash… - Retrocedió un paso asustada, y sintiendo algo en su cuerpo que creía dormido, sintió calor en su interior, un calor amable. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para quitar esa sensación – Yo no puedo…

—Lo sé… - Volvió a mirarla – Te deje de lado, seguramente te sentiste ofendida, dejada de lado, pero yo… - bajó su mirada – Pero yo…

— ¿Tú, qué?

—Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos – Volvió a darle una reverencia – Por favor Misty, se mi amiga, otra vez.

—Ash… - Negó con su cabeza - No creo que podamos ser amigos nuevamente… - Suspiró – Yo no soy aquella niña que podía seguirte a donde vayas, hacer lo que quieras, o incluso acompañarte cuando te sentías solo. – Volvió a tomar aire – Esa Misty, ya no existe. ¡Entiéndelo!

— ¡Nunca! – Sacudió para ambos lados su cabeza – Nunca voy a entender que ya no quieras ser mi amiga. ¡Nunca!

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante - ¿Eh Ash?

—Voy a hacer que – Camino unos pasos hacia ella – Qué en esos ojos esmeraldas que tienes… - Le sonrió logrando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica – Vuelvan a emitir ese cálido brillo que emanabas cuando éramos mejores amigos.

— ¿Crees que lo vas a lograr?

—Por supuesto… Que no te quepa la menor duda.

—Nunca se te quitara lo ingenuo – Comentó, al momento que un mareo hizo que se cayera de sus zapatos de plataforma alta.

— ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado al ver como se sobaba su tobillo - ¿Te duele?

—Un poco, pero estoy bien – Quitándose los zapatos – Todo está bien

—Déjame ayudarte – La tomó entre sus brazos para levantarla y la sintió con temperatura – Misty… Pareces enferma.

—No lo estoy, déjame en paz. – Se paró y con su mano se separó de Ash – Ahí está la puerta, vete y no vuelvas – Tambaleándose por su tobillo adolorido se dirigió hacia la piscina.

—Voy a tener que irme… - Balbuceó mirando su ropa completamente empapada, cuando un sonido de agua llamó su atención. Corrió a ver que sucedía y Dewgong sacaba del agua a una inconsciente pelirroja – Parece que llegue justo a tiempo. – Sonrió – Es hora de iniciar… la operación "Recuperando amistad" – Se acercó a la chica y la tomó en brazos – Serás de nuevo mi amiga Misty, eso no lo dudes.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, yo me divertí mucho con lo del Ash en el sillón, me lo imaginaba y no podía con la risa jajaja.<strong>

**También les cuento, que ya tengo planificado unos 7 capitulos más, asi que supongo que tendra minimo 10 capitulos.**

**Espero poder actualizar prontillo.**

**Saluditos.**

**Sire~**


	4. ¡Atrapados en la Nieve!

Bueno, con este fic, termino las primeras actualizaciones del año 2012, ha ha llegué hace una semana de mis vacaciones y ya he actualizado todos mis fics, para que no se aburran en estos días de calor/frío despende donde vivan xD Quizás sientan que este capitulo es medio como introductorio a algo, pues si xD el siguiente capitulo es donde la historia se pone bien buena xD O al menos eso espero xD

* * *

><p>Así estaban las cosas, ahora que Ash había sido rechazado por la chica que decía ser el amor de su vida, volvió como un perro sin dueño a buscar a su vieja amiga, una mujer que ya no estaba dispuesta a ser el plato de segunda mesa del entrenador.<p>

Ella estaba cansada, no podía creer que Ash luego de tantos años quisiera recuperar su amistad solo porque estaba solo; se sentía usada, molesta. Estaba en su casa, le parecía una falta de respeto su actuar.

Pese a la tempestad que azotaba a las afueras del gimnasio, le pidió que se fuera, no era bien recibido en el lugar. Lo dejo en el hall de entrada y se dirigió hacia la piscina, y un mareo produjo que cayera inconsciente dentro del agua.

**En mi vida otra vez ¡No!**

**Capitulo 04: ****Operación "Recuperando amistad": ¿Atrapados en la nieve?**

Ash veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Misty en el suelo, sin pensarlo mucho, se arrodilló a su lado, se quitó la camisa y tras colocarla debajo del cuello de la pelirroja — Discúlpame por tocar tu cuerpo sin permiso – Comentó al comenzar a realizarle un par de masajes de reanimación. Con sus palmas en el medio del pecho de Misty, hacia presión para tratar de reanimarla, pero no había resultado, le echo un vistazo a sus labios, esos labios pintados de un rojo furioso que se veían tan húmedos como fríos. ¿Qué haría? Sí Misty despertaba en ese momento las iba a ver negras, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era eso o moriría ahogada — Perdóname – Susurró llevando sus manos al rostro de la chica, colocó una en el mentón para abrirle un poco la boca, y la otra en la nariz realizándole respiración de boca a boca. Nuevamente llevó sus manos al pecho de Misty y con una nueva presión, logró que ésta escupiera el agua ingerida por la caída – Gracias al cielo – Murmuró viendo como de su boca caía hacia un lado, una gran cantidad de agua.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia su habitación, la pelirroja aún no mostraba signo alguno de despertar, así que la dejó apoyada sobre el cubrecama y se acercó a la puerta para dejarla ahí, pero algo se lo impedía, algo le impedía mover sus piernas para salir de aquella habitación.

—Puede darle una pulmonía toda mojada – Ya le había pedido disculpas con anticipación, así que se acercó y comenzó a desabrocharle uno a uno los botones en la parte delantera del vestido que traía puesto. Llevó su brazo a la espalda de la chica para poder terminar de quitarle la parte superior de la prenda y sin querer vio como aquella delicada tela del sujetador se había vuelto traslucida, dejando no mucho a la imaginación del chico, apenado con la situación, trato de hacer todo lo más rápido posible, le quitó por completo el vestido y la tapó con una manta que había sobre una silla.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de aquella habitación sumamente acalorado, su rostro parecía arderle, ¿A qué se debería aquella sensación? No quiso seguir indagando, prefirió solamente dirigirse a utilería a ver que disfraz podía ponerse mientras secaba su ropa. Para su suerte, encontró una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones gastados, pero de su medida. Se cambió rápidamente y volvió hacia el cuarto de Misty.

Al entrar, se encontró con la chica sentada en su cama, confundida mientras se observaba en ropa interior.

—¿Cuándo yo…? – Se preguntó en voz alta, observando que aquellas prendas que cubrían sus partes íntimas estaban totalmente empapadas — ¿Cuándo me quite el vestido que traía?

El rostro del chico que estaba parado en la puerta se tornó de un fuerte rojo carmesí. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a la chica que él le había quitado el vestido? Sin ser notado, volvió a salir del cuarto y golpeó esta vez la puerta

—¡¿Quién esta ahí? – Gritó cubriéndose con la manta que tenía sobre sus pies - ¿Quién?

—Soy yo, Ash – Respondió el moreno desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¿Puedo saber cómo estas?

—Estoy bien – Contestó cubriéndose aún más con aquella manta — Yo puedo saber ¿Por qué aún estás en mi casa?

—Misty, afuera comenzó un temporal de agua nieve – Suspiro – No serás tan cruel de tirarme a la calle con este clima.

—No, no quiero cargar en mi conciencia con tu muerte.

—Gracias – Respondió entre dientes - ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡No! – Gritó poniéndose de pie, para acercarse a un mueble a sacar nueva ropa interior y algo de ropa - ¡Espera un momento! – Rápidamente dejo caer la ropa mojada al piso y se puso ropa seca —¿Tú sabes porque estoy toda empapada? – Preguntó abrochándose un sujetador color rojo

—No sé como, pero terminaste adentro de la piscina inconsciente —Tras la puerta, Ash estaba apoyada en ésta, jugando inocentemente con sus dedos — Te tuve que hacer reanimación porque no respondías

—Ya veo… - Susurró colocándose un simple vestido rojo, pero este se cruzaba adelante, atándolo con un moño en el costado derecho se acercó a la ventana, y era verdad — Todo luce muy blanco – Murmuró acercándose a la puerta — Parece que… - Abrió la puerta y Ash cayó al piso con su cabeza hacia atrás, quedando inmóvil, y la pelirroja también, desde aquella vista, Ash tranquilamente podía ver todo lo que Misty traía bajo el vestido.

—Rojo… - Soltó sin querer el moreno ante aquella vista.

—¡Ash! – Gritó la mujer y el mencionado se puso de pie antes que ésta le diera una patada en la cabeza — ¡Ten más cuidado!

—Lo siento - Se disculpó – Fue sin querer… - Misty no lo miró solo siguió su camino bufando — ¡Oye no deberías ponerte de pie si estas enferma! – Le gritó Ash al verla salir lo más campante hacia el gimnasio.

—Tú no eres mi papá – Le respondió tratando de dejarlo solo, pero tras avanzar un par de pasos, sintió un apretón en su muñeca, volteó a ver a Ash y éste la miraba fijamente, con una mirada que nunca había visto en él – Me haces daño… - Dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

—¡Más daño te vas a hacer tú misma si no haces reposo! - Acercó su mano al rostro de la pelirroja y la apoyó suavemente — Pese a haberte dado un gran chapuzón en la piscina, tienes temperatura. Afuera está nevando, deberías quedarte en cama.

—Las cosas de mi gimnasio no se van a hacer sola… Alguien tiene que hacerla, pues le di todo el día libre a mis asistentes.

—Yo las hago – Se ofreció soltándola y entregándole una sonrisa

—¿Tú? – Rió negando con su cabeza — No podrás, tú estas acostumbrado que tu madre y tus novias te hagan todo.

—¡Oye! – Gruño el entrenador – Yo te saqué de la piscina, te reanimé, te quité la ropa mojada – Ante estas palabras Misty quedo paralizada – Y te deje en tu cama descansando. – Se cruzó de brazos – Al menos podías darme las gracias por preocuparme por ti.

—¡Considérate pagado con la vista que tuviste! – Gritó sumamente colorada alejándose nuevamente de él

—Ay si, claro – Apoyó sus puños cerrados en su cintura – Porque tú seguro me viste enterito, cuando pase esa noche contigo en el gimnasio – Misty quedo paralizada una vez más, y estáticamente volteó la mirada hacia él - ¿O me equivoco?

—No porque yo quisiera ver algo – Se defendió ante la acusación.

—Pues lo mismo paso ahora, no es que yo quisiera verte en ropa interior, y tampoco es mi culpa que uses esas telas tan delgadas que traslucen todo – Ash hablaba sin pensar, y sin notar que aquellas palabras habían dejando muy roja a la líder de gimnasio, continuó – Era como estar viéndote desnuda prácticamente.

Misty no lo pensó dos veces, giró sobre sus pasos, se acercó al hombre que tenia enfrente actualmente, y le propinó una gran cachetada que le dejó su marca en el rostro del entrenador.

—Eres un insensible… Por cosas como estas, nunca vamos a poder volver a ser amigos, tú y yo – Y tras chocarlo con su hombro, ingresó de nuevo a su habitación – Estúpido Ash – Rabiando quito de un solo movimiento el cubrecamas húmedo y lo lanzó lejos a una esquina, tras hacer esto, se recostó en la cama con su brazo derecho cubriendo su mirada – No te quiero en mi vida otra vez, no te quiero.

Las horas pasaron en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, la nieve aún caía pero de una forma calmada, la líder local estaba dormida profundamente debido a su estado de gripe no admitida. Mientras tanto, el hombre de cabellos oscuros estaba en la piscina, ya había terminado de darle de comer a los pokémons de los acuarios y ahora se había detenido un momento a pensar en aquellas crueles palabras que le había dicho a Misty, y las afiladas cuchillas con las que le respondió "Por cosas como estas, nunca vamos a poder volver a ser amigos tú y yo"

—¡No quiero! – Gritó poniéndose de pie —¡No quiero salir de su vida al menos sin intentarlo! – Con su puño frente a él, se juró no salir de ahí sin recuperar la amistad de Misty. — Quiero que sus ojos… – Recordaba aquellas miradas llenas de complicidad que compartían cuando eran tan unidos — … luzcan de nuevo como antes, como cuando era mi querida amiga Mist…

La noche iba llegando rápidamente sobre el gimnasio, Misty se había levantado con una bata de tela polar debido al frío que había invadido el recinto de batallas. Llegó a la cocina, y se encontró con Ash, que usaba su delantal de Horsea sobre la ropa, cocinando.

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó al ver el desastre que había en todo el lugar

—¡No te preocupes! – Agitó sus manos tratando de tapar el desorden – Voy a dejar todo impecable.

—¿Qué preparas? – Volvió a preguntar prácticamente ignorándolo – Huele bien.

—Hice unos hot cakes con salsa de frutilla y helado – Llevó una mano a su nuca – Vi que tenías helado de vainilla, así que decidí hacer eso.

—¿Hot cakes con salsa de frutillas y helado de vainilla? – Lo miró de soslayo – Sabes que significa eso, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes - Miró hacia otro lado, apenado – Sé lo mucho que comes cuando se trata de postres – Sonrió – Así que me aseguré una buena porción para mi también.

—¡Estupendo! – Exclamó emocionada sentándose en la mesa - ¡Gracias Ash! No comía esto desde la última vez que estuve en tu casa…

—Ya hace varios años – Comentó colocando frente a ella una torre de unos diez hot cakes — Todos tuyos…

—¡Qué rico! – Balanceaba su cabeza de la emoción por comer uno de sus postres favoritos, Ash sabía bien como llegar a la chica. La conocía tan bien, y aunque tratara de poner esa imagen de mujer fría y calculadora, él sabía que no era más que una máscara que debía eliminar.

Ash tomó su plató y se asentó a su lado, miró como degustaba el postre y sonrió — ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó cortando un trozo de hot cake

—Así es – Afirmó con su cabeza – Vi que le diste de comer a mis pokémons – Lo miró y éste asentó con su cabeza - Gracias… no debiste.

—¡Te dije que iba a ayudarte!

—Bueno… - Susurró y siguió comiendo – ¿No te fue difícil?

—No, y además algo tenía que hacer, si después de todo, estamos encerrados aquí adentro.

—¿Encerrados? – Preguntó confundida

—Así es, cayó demasiada nieve y todos los accesos están cerrados, incluso la puerta de calle no se puede abrir.

—Vaya… - Siguió comiendo pensando en lo que Ash acababa de decirle, se quedó quieta y asustada se alejó de él - ¿Estamos encerrados solos tú y yo, aquí? – Ash terminó de masticar lo que tenia en la boca y tras tragar respondió.

—Así es Misty, estamos encerrados, tú, nuestros pokémons – La miró – y yo.

Misty miró al moreno con un poco de miedo, ella no quería nada con él, pero ahí estaban, juntos y encerrados en el gimnasio Pokémon.

—¡No te preocupes Misty! – Cada vez que le decía que no se preocupara, le recordaba la frase cliché de la ex novia de Ash, Dawn volvió a la mente de la pelirroja y enseguida cambio su rostro - ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada Ketchum… — Terminó de comer rápidamente y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas? – Trato de detenerla, en vano — ¿Y ahora que le pasó? – Bufó apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha — Misty…

Ésta iba con sus puños apretados hacia su habitación repitiéndose para si misma sin parar —¡En mi vida otra vez no, Ash, otra vez no! – Llegó a su destino, cruzó la puerta y se dejó caer apoyada en ella — No quiero caer, no quiero despertar, no quiero nada contigo Ash… - Se deslizó por ella hasta caer al piso - ¡Sal de mi vida de una vez por todas y ya no regreses! – Cerró sus ojos y golpeó con su cabeza la puerta - ¡Debo ser fuerte, o nada de lo que he sido estos años va a valer la pena!


	5. Meta Alcanzada?

Si lo sé es un milagro, en menos de una semana dos actualizaciones, pero es que tenia que subir lo que seguía, puesto que escribi los capitulos seguidos, terminé el cuatro y seguí con el cinco de inmediato. Estoy segura que más de uno va a quedar muy confundido con este capitulo, espero que no por la forma en que esta escrito si no por lo que sucede. Jeje... No me odien por favor xD

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Los accesos al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste han quedado totalmente sepultado por la nieve caída en el día de ayer! – <em>Narraba una linda reportera desde el estudio de televisión_ – Según los reportes, la líder local esta en el interior del establecimiento._

—¡Misty! – Exclamó Tracey viendo aquellas noticias desde el laboratorio. – Espero que estés bien…

—_¡La última vez que logramos comunicarnos con Misty, nos dijo que ella y sus pokémons estaban bien! – _La noticia era vista por diversas personas_ – También nos ha informado que Ash Ketchum esta con ella ahí dentro._

—¡¿Ash? – Gritó asustada una mujer de cabellos castaños, que se dejó caer sobre el sofá del living —¿Qué hacías en ciudad Celeste?

—_Y como todos están en buen estado, esperamos que las labores de rescate y sobretodo del clima, permitan salvar a estas dos personas tan influyentes en el mundo Pokémon. Soy Jen, para noticias Kanto. _– Se despidió la reportera.

**En mi vida otra vez. ¡No!**

**Capitulo 05: Operación: "Recuperando amistad": ¿Meta alcanzada?**

—¡Lo que me faltaba! – Gritó la chica pelirroja apagando el televisor — ¡Qué todo el mundo sepa que estoy aquí encerrada contigo!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó acomodándose sobre el sofá y cruzándose de brazos —No estamos haciendo nada malo, solo peleamos. Bueno, tú peleas, yo no.

—¡Para su información, señor Ketchum, para pelear se necesitan dos personas!

—¡Ya! – Protestó poniéndose de pie - ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir tratándome como si te hubiera hecho daño o algo por el estilo?

—¡Es mi casa! – Gruñó entre dientes — ¡Yo trató a la gente como se comportan conmigo!

—Perdóname, pero yo no recuerdo haberte tratado mal, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte hecho algo tan grave como para que me odies como lo haces.

—¡Ya te lo dije! – Lo miró seriamente, y tratando de mantener la compostura continuó – Yo deje de importarte, entonces decidí hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo dije que ya no me importabas? – Preguntó confundido, realmente tenía sus recuerdos muy confusos.

—¡Ya no quiero hablar de eso! – Le gritó alejándose de ahí, salió hacia los acuarios y subió a esconderse sobre el trampolín de la piscina —Estúpido Ash… - Apretó sus puños — No voy a decirte que aquella vez que te invite a ver el show que haríamos con mis hermanas, era porque tenia planeado decirte mi verdad… - Apoyó su mano en el pecho y la cerró arrugando la blusa morada que traía puesta – Antes me corto la lengua. – Sentenció.

Ash aún estaba tirado sobre el sofá de la sala del gimnasio, estaba demasiado confundido, la Misty del día anterior hasta le había sonreído ante aquel plato de delicioso postre, la de hoy, ni siquiera probó nada de lo que había hecho, pese a ser todos los platillos favoritos de esta. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—¡Rayos Misty! – Se quejó – Si no me dices que hice, nunca sabré como reparar mi error. —En eso un gran grito retumbo en todo el estadio, haciendo que Ash se parara de golpe del sofá —¿Qué fue eso?

Caminó buscando la voz de Misty que maldecía innumerablemente, al parecer algo había pasado en algún lugar de la casa. Buscó y buscó hasta que llegó a la sala de conferencias que Misty tenia para sus alumnos. Cruzó la puerta y encontró a la pelirroja descalza recogiendo muchos papeles que flotaban en el agua nieve que había en todo el lugar.

—Misty – susurró ingresando al lugar, se paró en las escaleras y la vio desde arriba — ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó quitándose los zapatos, aunque le dijera que no, la iba a ayudar de todas formas.

—He perdido todo lo que tenia guardado en este sitio – Murmuró mirando el ventanal que se había roto, y por el cual aún entraban algunos copos de nieve – No hay mucha agua, pero el viento botó mi biblioteca… - Se había agachado para tomar lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos — Todos mis recuerdos… - Balbuceó apretando aquel álbum de tapa oscura sobre su pecho – Todo esta destruido.

—Tranquila – Bajó las escaleras y sintió lo helada que estaba el agua que inundaba a medias la habitación – Todo tiene una solución… - Se acercó a ella y noto a través del agua como los pies de la pelirroja estaban tornándose morados – Misty, tus pies…

—¿Qué les voy a decir a los niños cuando vengan por sus clases?

—Acabas de recuperarte de un resfriado…

—Se sentirán mal… - Seguía hablando consigo misma, ignorando las advertencias de Ash.

—Misty tus pies están helados, déjame ayudarte – Ella se paró y le negó con la cabeza, poniéndose a recoger más cosas — ¡Qué niña tan terrible! – Ash la tomó por la cintura y la levantó sentándola en las escaleras — ¡Vas a enfermarte de nuevo!

—¿No entiendes?... He perdido todo lo que tenia valor para mi, fotos, libros… ¡Si no hago algo rápido terminare perdiendo todo lo bueno de mi vida! – Poniéndose nuevamente de pie, Ash prácticamente ya no sentía sus pies, y se imaginaba que los de ellas deberían estar peor.

—Misty, yo puedo hacerlo. – Trato de detenerla pero parecía en vano

—¡Son mis cosas Ash, déjame! – Aún con el álbum sobre su pecho

—¡Al menos déjame ayudarte! – Le gritó haciendo que esta retrocediera. Mas termina corriendo su mirada y le afirmó con su rostro – Así me gusta. – Junto con Misty colocaron la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudieron sobre un gran escritorio que había; Misty echo una mirada a la cortina que cubría el pizarrón, y se le ocurrió hacer con ella, una barrera para que el agua no se llevara nada cuando abrieran el ventanal. Estiraron la cortina lo más que pudieron al momento que con un movimiento rápido abrieron el ventanal y el agua audazmente salió del lugar completamente.

—Ahora será más fácil ver las cosas… – Comentó la pelirroja bajando la cortina con las cosas que salvaron de la corriente

— Pero… - Iba a comentar Ash, pero Misty lo interrumpió

—¿Qué vamos a poner aquí para cubrir la ventana? – Preocupada comenzó a caminar en círculos hasta que sin darse cuenta cayó sentada en el suelo — ¡Auch! – Se quejó

—¿Estas bien? – Preguntó angustiado estirándole las manos para que se sujete y pueda levantarse

—Si… pero mis pies están entumidos. – Comentó entre risas — No voy a poder pararme.

—Deja, te ayudo – Acercó una silla, y ayudó a levantarla lo necesario para que pueda sentarse.

—Ummm… Gracias… - Comentó algo apenada por como había actuado anteriormente, pero en un momento a otro su cara paso a espanto

—¿Qué paso?

—¿Dónde quedo mi álbum? – Trató de pararse para buscarlo, pero no pudo - ¿Dónde habrá quedado?

—¿Es este? –Preguntó Ash abriéndolo pese al "no" de fondo de la líder — ¿Por qué no pue… do…? – Ante aquellas imágenes buscó rápidamente la mirada de la chica, la cual estaba baja — Lindas imágenes… - Sonrió — Oh, aun recuerdo este festival, te veías bien en aquel kimono rosado.

—¿De verdad te acuerdas todas esas cosas?

—Si – La volvió a mirar con una sonrisa — Esas cosas no se olvidan… ¡Oh pero si es la foto de la final de Kanto! – Exclamó emocionado, como si fuera un niño pequeño — Realmente, tú eras más alta que yo en ese entonces.

—Ash… la ventana… - Comentó al ver como el chico se había perdido entre las fotografías que guardaba en aquel álbum

—¡Es verdad! – Cerró el álbum de fotos y se lo entregó - ¿Qué vamos a poner para cubrir el espacio?

—Tendrá que ser algún trozo de cartón o de bolsas porque no tengo un cristal para re emplazarlo. – Contestó tomando el álbum entre sus manos — Espérame aquí, voy a buscar algo.

—Pero, ¿Y tus pies?

—Ya estoy bien – Respondió sonriéndole – Voy y vengo, tranquilo.

Aquella sonrisa en los labios de Misty lo hizo sentirse reconfortado momentáneamente. Luego de tapar el agujero del ventanal, tomaron las cosas entre ambos y se dirigieron a la sala a ver que podían recuperar.

Pasaron un par de horas ahí, viendo libros totalmente perjudicados, fotos pegadas entre si, y algunas que para evitar que se pegaran fueron desparramadas a lo largo de la alfombra.

Recordando anécdotas de aquellas imágenes retratadas, Ash observaba a Misty sonreír, hablar emocionada y hasta enojarse por recordar cosas molestas, él no decía nada, tan solo la miraba en silencio. A decir verdad, con verla sonreír después de tantos años, lo hacia sentir feliz, extrañamente, muy feliz.

—¿Y ésta? – Preguntó Ash viendo una foto de Misty vestida como princesa junto a sus hermanas. Ante aquella foto, la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios se extinguió rápidamente.

—Es del evento al que te había invitado, al que no viniste por ir a confesártele a May.

—Oh… - Exclamó observando aquella imagen – Luces muy bonita pero hay algo en tu mirada… - La miró — ¿Estabas triste porque no había podido ir?

—¿Tú que crees? – Comentó poniéndose de pie — Era algo muy importante para mi… pero ya no importa… - Suspiró alejándose de ahí. Ash se paró y fue tras ella deteniéndole del brazo una vez más.

—Misty, te conozco, sé que hay algo más aquí, que solo la falta de dedicación de mi parte a nuestra amistad. Hay algo que te lastima y si no me lo dices nunca voy a poder saber que te hice.

—Me haces sentir usada – Respondió mirándolo con los ojos – Eso me lastima.

—¿Usada? – Preguntó soltando a la chica — ¿Por qué te hago sentir usada?

—¿No te das cuenta, verdad? – Llevó su mano a la frente y luego suspiró - ¡Como te vas a dar cuenta! – Protestó y lo volvió a mirar - ¿Te crees que si Dawn no te hubiera dejado, recordarías que existo? ¿Recordarías que hace más de seis años que no nos vemos, que no hablamos, que no nos juntamos ni para tomar un vaso de agua?

—Yo te he llamado, y tú siempre estabas muy ocupada que revistas, postales y vaya a saber cuantas babosadas más…

—Ash – Lo miraba negando con su cabeza — Yo me inicie en el modelaje cuando terminaste con May, es decir, en tres años no recuerdo una sola llamada y pasaba todo el día aquí adentro.

—Bueno yo…

—¡Quiero mi vida de nuevo, la vida que tengo sin ti! – Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo al moreno que retrocedió dos pasos — ¡Yo tenia una vida perfecta. Tenía todo lo que quería y maldita esta mi suerte desde que te volví a encontrar en aquel bar de Ciudad Verde!

—¡Misty, cálmate! – Le pidió aterrado por la falta de control que ésta estaba teniendo en ese momento — Vas a hacerte daño…

—¡Tú presencia no me permite estar tranquila! – Ash se le acercó y la tomó de ambos brazos – Ash…

—¡Yo quiero que seas la Misty que yo conocí… — La miró triste y muy apenado — … No esta mujer que no entiendo.

—¡Esta soy yo, te guste o no! – Trató de soltarse pero Ash la abrazó - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó mientras era rodeada por los brazos del moreno pese a su resistencia.

—Shhh… - La hizo callar poniendo su mano en la nuca de la chica para recostarla sobre su hombro —Yo sé que necesitas esto… - Sonrió abrazándola nuevamente.

—Ash… - Susurró con pena por la escena, estaba siendo abrazada pese a haberle gritado todo el coraje que tenía adentro – Tú solo quieres que yo sea la de antes, porque es la que te servía… - Ante esas palabras Ash se separó de ella – Tú quieres que yo sea la de antes para que puedas hacer conmigo lo que quieras como en aquellos años. ¿Verdad? Porque… Dime, ¿En que te afecta como soy?

—No me afecta solamente a mi, te afecta, especialmente, a ti… - La señaló – Mírate ya casi no sonríes, pasas todo el día enojada y amargada.

—Eso no es verdad… Déjame en paz… - Susurró con los hombros caídos – Déjame tranquila…

—¡No puedo dejarte sabiendo que te estas hundiendo! – Le tomó del rostro – Quizás por eso no debía casarme – Misty lo miró – No era el momento de casarme, tenia cosas que hacer antes de dar ese paso.

—¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?

—Rescatarte del abismo en el que estás…

—No necesito tu ayuda… - Corrió su mirada – Yo soy fuerte, puedo hacer todo sola.

—¿Por qué no puedes mirarme? – Le preguntó al ver como a cada rato cortaba la conexión visual entre ellos

—Estoy cansada… - Regresó su mirada para decirle que la soltara de una vez por todas y sin querer, los labios de ambos se rosaron, generando un nervioso rubor en sus mejillas. Ash la soltó pero aquella sensación en sus labios había despertado algo en él que lo incita a obtener más de aquellos labios pintados de rojo. Misty no se había movido de su lugar, estaba estática por aquel beso intencional.

—Mist… - Acercó su rostro al de ella nuevamente pero el sonido del timbre del gimnasio, la hizo retroceder unos pasos y dirigirse rápido al hall de entrada, dejando con las ganas al entrenador. — ¡Rayos! – Maldijo siguiéndola.

Al llegar al Hall de entrada, los rescatistas habían barrido toda la nieve que bloqueaba al acceso del gimnasio Pokémon y Ash podía irse.

—¡Ya vas a poder irte! – Comentó Misty sin mirarlo.

—Parece que así es… - Respondió estirando su mano hacia ella – Misty yo…

—¡Ash! – Una voz se abrió paso entre los rescatistas, una chica corrió hacia el mencionado con lágrimas en sus ojos, llegó hasta él y lo abrazó.

—¿Dawn? – Exclamó sorprendido, la chica de cabellos azules lloraba abrazada a él

—¡Perdóname! – Susurraba entre sollozos — ¡Te amo! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!

—Pero… ¿Qué? – Gritó al oír las palabras por la joven, trato de buscar a Misty, pero ya no estaba ahí – Rayos…

—¡Vamos Ash! – Se separó de él y lo jaló hacia ella para salir del lugar — ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar! – Se acercó al rostro del moreno y lo besó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Sin entender ni procesar lo que sucedida salió del gimnasio confundido no solo por la presencia de Dawn y el beso recibido, sino por no encontrar a Misty, ni poder despedirse de ella. Miró a Dawn que le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado y sin decir nada más la acompañó.

No muy lejos de ellos, sentada en las escaleras que conducían hacia los acuarios, Misty había observado como la coordinadora de Sinnoh, lo había besado y se había llevado a Ash de su lado como lo había hecho hace años.

—Es mejor así, Misty... - susurró para si misma al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Sus ojos, que parecían haber tomado un pequeño brillo, comienzan a apagarse lentamente —Mejor lejos de ti...


	6. Error

Hola! Ando muy emocionada, decidí cambiar un poco mi forma de escribir y demás, es mi primer intento en formato "descriptivo" espero que les agrade jejeje *·* Pero ando muy emocionada! Quiero advertirles antes que lean, que si bien este fic es Comedia Romántica, este capitulo no lo es. Es un poco melancólico, tirando a melodrama jajaja. No podía hacerlo feliz, ya verán por qué ^^

* * *

><p>El silencio invadía cada rincón de la residencia de Delia Ketchum agudizando el sonido de la chispeante leña que ardía en la chimenea. La dueña de casa estaba en la cocina preparando la cena no muy animada, miraba hacia la sala y luego de llenar de aire sus pulmones soltó un largo suspiro, una y otra vez por causa de su hijo.<p>

Ash estaba recostado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de una chica de cabello azul que sobaba con ternura su rostro, aunque algunas veces, ésta tiraba intencionalmente un poco de su cabello, éste solo volvía a acomodarse, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver la realidad en la que estaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Por alguna extraña razón que él no distinguía, prefería vivir en el recuerdo del día que había compartido con su ex - amiga… Realmente estaba feliz en ciudad Celeste, y prácticamente, ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sintió así. La escena del roce de sus labios estaba muy presente en los suyos. Se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó de costado aún con la cabeza en las piernas de esa chica que días atrás lo había dejado plantado.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida?_ Estaba muy confundido, apretó con rabia los ojos por no poder identificar que había cambiado en esos días, si supuestamente se iba a casar con Dawn aún debería amarla, pero no, ahora sólo parecía fastidiarlo.

**En mi vida otra vez ¡No!**

**Capítulo 06: El error que marcó nuestro destino**

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar consecutivamente, la mujer de cabellos castaños, bajó la llama de la cocina y se acercó pasando casi desapercibida por detrás del sillón amarillo donde Ash descansaba, miró con tristeza a su hijo, y tras hacer un leve movimiento de negación con su rostro continuó el camino hacia la puerta.

—¡Hola Señora Ketchum! —la saludó un joven de su misma altura, de cabellos verde oscuro, tenía marcada una sonrisa insegura desde el momento que ella abrió la puerta.

—¡Tracey! –exclamó sorprendida Delia secándose las manos con su delantal. Ante aquel nombre, el moreno que descansaba en el sillón no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que conversaban. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver el rostro de preocupación en el observador Pokémon.

—Necesito pedirle un favor —suplicó con las manos empuñadas frente a él, su cara de angustia preocupó a la señora, invitándolo a pasar. Al ingresar a la casa, vieron a Dawn, el joven miró a la señora y ésta le indicó un gesto de silencio, era un tema del que no quería hablar - ¡Hola Dawn! —ésta levantó su mirada del hombre al que acariciaba.

—Hola Tracey… —susurró, creyendo que el otro dormía —. Ash está algo cansado…

—Ya veo… —dijo y volvió a mirar a la dueña de casa — Señora Delia, usted me dijo que si necesitaba salir de pueblo Paleta, podría cuidar el laboratorio, ¿no es así? —tras la afirmación, decidió continuar — Misty —aquel nombre incomodó al chico que "dormía" — me llamó muy angustiada, dijo que necesitaba verme.

—¿Y qué le pasó a Misty? —la mujer de ojos cafés lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella en el otro sillón.

—No lo sé —se sentó bastante preocupado —. La última vez que me llamó de esa forma… —hizo un silencio y observó a su amigo junto a Dawn — había recibido una muy mala noticia —bajó su mirada hacia los puños que apretaba con rabia ante la pareja que tenía en frente, prácticamente creía que era una cruel broma de Ash, pues al verlo de nuevo con la chica que lo plantó en el altar, podía deducir tranquilamente que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—Entiendo —continuó la mujer que había visto la mirada de Tracey sobre la pareja, cerró los ojos con una sutil afirmación en su rostro —. Ve a ciudad Celeste tranquilo. Yo puedo cuidar de los campos del laboratorio —Tracey la miró lleno de agradecimiento y se levantó del sillón

—Muchas gracias —tomó las manos de la señora, las elevó y depositó un beso en ellas —. Realmente usted es como una madre para mí —ella sólo sonrió y lo acompañó a la entrada para despedirlo —. Gracias, adiós —Cuando lo vio alejarse de la casa, cerró la puerta e ingresó a la cocina nuevamente, lo que menos quería hacer era cruzar palabra con la chica de Sinnoh, le tenía mucho cariño, como a todas las amigas de su hijo, pero ésta se había comportado demasiado mal.

Ash se sentó de golpe en el sillón, aquella frase de que iría a ciudad Celeste, y más encima apoyado por su madre no le había gustado mucho. Se paró y se alejó del sillón.

—Dawn… —dijo dándole la espalda y ésta se paró con una sonrisa — en la casa donde íbamos a vivir, hay cosas tuyas, puedes pasar la noche allá si quieres.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó acercándosele mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro invadida por curiosidad

—Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo urgente, y además, mi mamá tiene que ir al laboratorio –contestó rápidamente, a decir verdad, quería sacarse lo más rápido posible a la coordinadora de encima.

—Está bien, Ash –dijo abrazándolo por detrás, y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del moreno —. Voy a hacer lo que me pidas. —tomó su mochila y tras despedirse de Delia, salió de la de casa.

—Cielos —exclamó Ash soltando un largo suspiro —. Ahora le bajo todo el amor por mí —se quejó entrando a la cocina por su mamá.

—Ash —dijo su madre acercándosele con una sonrisa en la boca, colocó algo en el bolsillo de su hijo y luego se alejó quitándose el delantal.

Ash registró su bolsillo con curiosidad para sacar de éste un llavero. Se volteó sobre sus pies sorprendido buscando a su madre pero ya no la encontró, tampoco lo hizo en la sala, así que subió hasta el segundo piso y la encontró en su habitación.

—Mamá —murmuró caminando hacia ella, la mujer de cabellos pardos recorría el cuarto de Ash con la mirada.

—A veces creo… —susurró mirando un portarretratos que Ash tenía en su velador, donde sus ocho amigos y él se veían muy felices — que si hubieras tomado una decisión distinta hace seis años, no estaría pasando todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido rascando su sien, amaba a su madre, pero esas frases tan raras eran como un remolino en su cabeza, sólo giraban en su mente sin lograr entender lo que significaban.

—Nada hijo —suspiró, dejó el portarretratos en su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta —. Creo que es mejor que uses el Jeep que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños, que tu auto… —paso con los ojos cerrados por al lado de él —. Eso no levantara sospechas de nadie… —Terminó su trayecto hacía la puerta y tras cruzar el marco volvió a hablar —. Yo siempre estaré del lado de las cosas que te hagan feliz, Ash —lo miró con una sonrisa — sólo te pido que no lastimes a nadie más —continuó caminando por el corredor, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta que da hacia afuera — ¡Apaga la chimenea antes de salir! –tomó un abrigo y salió de la casa.

Ash estaba sumamente confundido mientras se escuchó el golpe del cierre de la puerta de entrada, observaba las llaves que su mamá le había dado.

Caminó hacia el portarretratos y miró la foto, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los nueve reunidos, era una foto de hace seis años, una foto que se tomaron cuando festejaron el título que hoy lo hacia pertenecer a la liga Pokémon, su título de maestro Pokémon.

Prestó atención especial en la chica pelirroja, lucía como nunca un vestido azul y su cabello totalmente recogido, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con tanto esplendor…

En ese instante, como si un extraño flashback lo invadiera recordó muchas cosas, muchas cosas que lo hicieron salir de la habitación a pasos agigantados, bajó los escalones de dos en dos y en la sala, luego de apagar la chimenea salió de la casa sin mirar atrás…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

En ciudad Celeste, la líder local estaba en compañía de todos sus asistentes, luego de varios días de lluvia y agua nieve, había salido el sol dándoles una perfecta oportunidad para sustituir el ventanal roto.

Una chica de cabello largo color morado y ojos azules sostenía un gran vidrió junto a otra chica igual a ella pero de cabello corto, mientras observaban como los jóvenes quitaban los fragmentos del ventanal quebrado por el nevazón de días atrás.

—¡Maestra! —exclamó uno de los asistentes de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro —Ya quitamos el ventanal, ¿colocamos inmediatamente el otro vidrio? – La pelirroja no respondió, sólo afirmó con un movimiento rebote de arriba hacia abajo —¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó al ver que se retiraba de la sala de conferencias

—Si, Fran -respondió mirándolo con una gran sonrisa fingida —… estoy bien

Dejo a sus asistentes solos en el lugar, e ingresó rápidamente hacia los acuarios sin prestar atención a las escurridizas lágrimas que habían empezado, sin permiso, a recorrer sus mejillas.

—Maldición –maldijo tratando con las manos de detener el torrente que desprendían sus pupilas —¡Deténganse! —ordenó a las traviesas gotas que mojaban sus pómulos, cuando se llevó por delante a una persona —¡Lo siento! —dijo apenada, mientras trataba de secar su rostro antes de mirar con quien había chocado.

—Estoy acostumbrado… –dijo una voz que Misty reconoció muy bien, dejo de intentar secarse el rostro y buscó la mirada de su invitado — a que dejes mi hombro empapado en lágrimas. —llevó sus manos a la espalda de la pelirroja, la acercó con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó —Tranquila Misty, ya estoy aquí.

—Gracias por venir, Tracey –también lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo y dejo fluir su llanto.

—De nada –elevó su mano izquierda hasta la nuca de Misty y tras apoyarla ahí, cerró los ojos — Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, siempre.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Sus pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos, no permitían que el chico de cabellos oscuros y rebeldes se concentrara en el camino hacia ciudad Celeste, tras perderse un par de veces, logró llegar a destino cuando la noche empezaba a caer sobre ésta. Luego de dejar el Jeep de su madre en el estacionamiento del centro Pokémon, se dirigió sin dudarlo, al gimnasio de la ciudad.

Finalmente, había logrado recordar el motivo que ocasionó el quiebre de la amistad entre Misty y él y sólo pensar en ello, le causaba un dolor muy agudo en el pecho.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_Era la fiesta para conmemorar el título que había conseguido en la liga Pokémon, todos estaban reunidos y Ash parecía muy emocionado conversando con una jovencita castaña de ojos zafiros. Ambos reían sin parar de las locuras que comentaban, pero la presencia de otra joven pelirroja, desvió la atención de Ash en May, ofreciéndole unas disculpas, se acercó a su mejor amiga que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para felicitarlo._

—_¡Bien hecho Ash! —dijo Misty muy contenta por su amigo —¡Lo has conseguido! —se separó de él con una gran sonrisa en los labios teñidos con un suave brillo — Cómo te lo prometí… —retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, lo miró pero sus nervios le hicieron cerrar los ojos —tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero no quiero que sea así._

—_¿Qué pasa Mist? —preguntó preocupado adelantando los pasos que su amiga había retrocedido._

—_¡Necesito que me prometas algo! —exclamó de golpe asustándolo un poco, pero al verla tan nerviosa no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una juguetona sonrisa._

—_Misty… ni que fueras a pedirme matrimonio —las mejillas de la chica se tornaron completamente de un tono rojo, producto de la vergüenza bajó la mirada. — ¡Ya, era una broma! ¡Anda! Dime… —se agachó para buscar la mirada que Misty tenía en el piso — sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras._

—_En un mes, vamos a hacer un evento muy importante en ciudad Celeste, mis hermanas decidieron desparramarse por el mundo, así que solo estaré yo en el gimnasio a partir de esa fecha. —Ash seguía atento a cada palabra que pronunciaba la chica, tratando de adivinar que se traía entre manos. Misty levantó un poco su mirada hasta ver los ojos cafés del chico — Quiero que vengas a ver esa última función._

—_¿Sólo era eso? —balbuceó algo molesto poniéndose de pie — ¿Todo por ir a ver una obra?_

—_No es cualquier obra, Ash —comentó la chica llevando las manos a su pecho —. Es muy importante para nosotras, y en especial para mi —lo miró con una sonrisa —. Es tan importante para mi, que si no vienes, soy capaz de dejarte de hablar todo lo que te quede de vida._

—_¡Misty! —dijo retrocediendo para alejarse de la pelirroja — Te lo prometo —le sonrió extendiéndole sus manos para que las tomara —. Eres mi mejor amiga —ésta echó una mirada dudosa a las manos pero tomó ambas manos de su amigo —. Nunca haría nada para que perdamos esta bonita amistad —se la acercó a él y la abrazo —. Te quiero mucho, Misty_

—_Yo también Ash, eres mi mejor amigo —se separó de él y lo miró fijamente —. Entonces, ¿vas a venir?_

—_¡Tranquila mujer! —volvió a sonreírle para que cambiara su mirada asesina — Por nada en el mundo me voy a perder esa obra._

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Ahora todo era mas claro para él, Misty sólo estaba cumpliendo con las amenazas que él tomó a la ligera, lo había sacado de su vida por fallar a su promesa. En ese momento, maldecía no haberse aparecido por esta ciudad seis años atrás y si después de como había acabado su relación con May, estar con su mejor amiga hubiera sido la mejor decisión… Claro… -Al fin lo había comprendido- su madre tenía razón, si hubiera asistido a la obra de Misty, se hubiera ahorrado todo lo que sufrió con sus otras amigas.

Seguía peleando contra su mente, cuando escuchó un par de risas provenientes del gimnasio. Corrió a esconderse detrás de un gran letrero que había a su izquierda y observó a Misty reír, reír sin parar.

—Aún se ríe al menos… —murmuró para si mismo, sin percatarse que estaba acompañada hasta que escuchó una segunda voz — ¿Con quien estará? —se preguntó asomándose un poco para ver, en ese momento Misty se colocó de puntas para besar la mejilla del chico que tenía a su lado, en ese instante, la curiosidad de Ash tenía respuesta, quien la acompañaba era Tracey, su amigo.

Sorprendido volvió a esconderse detrás del letrero para que no lo vieran — ¿No que habían terminado? —cuando sintió sus voces risueñas alejarse, volvió a mirarlos, observar a Misty tomada del brazo izquierdo de Tracey, tan iluminada como la recordaba, le produjo un burbujeante magma de ira y coraje en su interior. Apoyó ambas manos sobre su pecho para tratar de tranquilizarse y pensar en frío lo que debía hacer — Bien Ash —se dijo a si mismo —. Es hora de jugar a los detectives…

* * *

><p>*3* Espero saber que les parecio esta neuva forma de escribir *3* Tengo pensado implementarla en la mayoria de mis fics jeje.<p>

.

.

**_Respondiendo Reviews:_**

Como la mayoria son contra Dawn: ;o; Pobre, no la odien xDDDDD

.

.

.

Ando muy emocionada con éste fic, y el de Por Amor a Ti, por eso descuide un poco el ABC y los otros, pero ya me pondré al día, lo prometo ^^U

Quiero agradecerle muy especialmente a mi amigo Kaito por ayudarme con esta labor ^·^

Sire~


	7. Decisión

Hola Chiquillos! Sí, cambie de usuario xD Quise volver a mis orígenes, después de todo con este nick yo llegué a fanfiction hace 5 años. Aquí voy a dejarles con el capitulo siete de este fic que creo yo van a ser tres o cuatro capítulos más y el final.

Lamento las demoras en las actualizaciones, la J del ABC me tenía trabada con todos los fics, pero pronto habrá actualizaciones en todos los demás =D

* * *

><p>Regresar a ciudad Celeste, luego del rompimiento con Misty, no era algo que alegraba mucho al observador Pokémon, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Se imaginaba muy bien cual era el dolor que había guiado a la líder a llamarlo: su encierro con Ash y el regreso de Dawn. Le dolía aceptar que Misty aún seguía sufriendo en silencio por culpa de su amigo aunque lo negara, pero él sabía muy bien donde se metió cuando decidió cruzar la frontera entre la amistad y el amor.<p>

**En mi vida otra vez ¡No!**

**Capítulo 07: La decisión de Misty. Buscando un nuevo camino.**

Llegó frente al gimnasio y aspiró profundo antes de ingresar, unos niños que jugaban en la piscina del recinto de combates le indicaron el camino que debía seguir para encontrarse con la maestra de ellos. Agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza y se encaminó a pasos rápidos hacia los acuarios.

Iba observando los acuarios, cuando se chocó con alguien, para su buena suerte era la persona que venía a buscar, la vio con la mirada baja, tan vulnerable como aquella vez…

—¡Lo siento! —le dijo apenada, mientras trataba de secar su rostro antes de mirar con quien había chocado.

—Estoy acostumbrado… –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ella levantaba su mirada hacia él con los ojos rojos del llanto — a que dejes mi hombro empapado en lágrimas. —llevó ambas manos a la espalda de la pelirroja, la acercó con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó —Tranquila Misty, ya estoy aquí.

—Gracias por venir, Tracey –también lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo y dejo fluir su llanto.

—De nada –elevó su mano izquierda hasta la nuca de Misty y tras apoyarla ahí, cerró los ojos — Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, siempre.

—Soy una estúpida —se regañó separándose de él — Sé que no debo confiar en Ash, pero ahí lo hago de nuevo…

—Tranquila Misty… —tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo — Vine preparado —con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios se lo paso — Aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—_¡A ver sonrían! —exclamó el joven de cabellos verdes a las cuatro chicas que vestían trajes de princesas, aquella última obra del cuarteto había sido un éxito rotundo, tanto que aún podría sentirse el eco de la ovación en el estadio —¡Esta es la última foto de las cuatro en muchos años! —llevando su cámara a su rostro — ¡Tiene que ser la mejor foto! —con su mano libre trataba de acomodarlas dentro del cuadro — ¡Listo, ahí va! —dijo al momento que el flash pegó en los ojos de las cuatro. — ¡Sera maravilloso!_

—_¡Gracias Tracey! —agradecieron las hermanas mayores de Misty retirándose, dejándolo solo con una pelirroja que no lucía nada bien. _

—_¿Ash al final no vino? —preguntó acercándosele, ella no respondió solo agitó su cabeza en negación —Ya veo…_

—_Para peores… —comentó bajando su mirada, lo suficiente para que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos esmeraldas — esta declarándosele a May en estos momentos._

—_¿Y cómo sabes eso? —se acercó confundido hacia la chica y trato de buscar su mirada agachándose frente a ella._

—_¡Él me lo dijo! —lo miró dejando ver sus ojos brillantes, producto de las lágrimas que salían como cascadas de ellos — ¡Me dijo que no iba a venir por ir a declarársele a May! —apretó con rabia sus puños — ¡Incluso después de prometerme que por nada en el mundo iba a perderse la función!_

—_Tranquila… —aquella imagen de Misty llorando fue demasiado para él, quería mucho a su amiga, prácticamente era su mejor amiga, y verla en ese estado era como si algo dentro de él se partiera en mil pedazos, afligido por la escena, se paró y sin pensarlo, abrazó a la chica — ¡Aquí siempre tendrás un hombro para llorar! –le dijo con determinación —Misty siempre estaré aquí, te lo juro._

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Luego de un rato en el gimnasio, Misty hablaba tranquilamente con Tracey hasta que…

—¡Quiero salir a pasarlo bien! —exclamó la chica con decisión, poniéndose de pie — ¡Desde que Ash volvió a aparecer mi vida se fue al demonio! —le enseño a Tracey su dedo índice de la mano derecha con mucha rabia — ¡Una semana! ¡Paso una semana y ya me arruino toda mi estabilidad!

—¡No te dejes! —le ordenó tomándola de los brazos – Tú eres Misty, eres la líder más joven y mejor preparada de todo Kanto, tienes tapas en las revistas más importante de la región sin contar que Daisy en cualquier momento te llama para irte a Sinnoh por dos meses.

—¡Tienes razón! —afirmó con su cabeza — No puedo dejarme estar por alguien que no vale la pena.

—¡Exacto! —la soltó mirándola con una sonrisa, esa determinación en su mirada le encantaba. — ¡Como premio te invito a comer una mega copa helada!

—¿De verdad? —emocionada, tomó las manos del muchacho — ¿De esas con seis sabores, chocolate trozado, salsas y demás?

—Ajá —asentó con su cabeza — de esas mismas…

—¡Genial! —se separó de él — Deja ir a arreglarme…

—Creo que así estas perfecta… pero si quieres…

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa, sabía lo atento que era con ella — voy y vengo.

La pelirroja llegó a su habitación, caminó hacia un closet grande de seis puertas, abrió las puertas del medio y miró cada prenda que permanecía en su respectivo colgador. Tenía uno negro floreado que a Tracey le gustaba mucho cuando salían, así que tomó ese, unas sandalias oscuras de taco medio e ingresó al baño a darse una breve ducha para quitar las malas energías de su cuerpo.

Una vez lista, agitó su cabello con ambas manos y salió de su habitación con destino al estadio donde Tracey la esperaba, cuando llegó al lugar, él estaba dibujando a Dewgong. Los años no le quitaban la afición por dibujar cada vez que podía.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó en un tono alto para que la escuchará — ¿Vamos?

—Un minuto —respondió Tracey sin mirarla por más que unos segundos para volver su mirada al Pokémon de hielo, cuando se quedo estático; regresó su mirada a la chica y se quedo maravillado. Aquel vestido floreado se entallaba perfectamente en el cuerpo atlético de la chica, su cabello suelto, tomado apenas del lado izquierdo hacia atrás y aquellos tacones que le estilizaban sus largas piernas, la hacían lucir esplendida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada — ¿Me veo mal?

—Te ves divina… - balbuceó el observador poniéndose de pie — Creo que —cerró el cuaderno —podría terminar después con esto…

—¡Qué bueno! —se acercó a él y salieron del gimnasio Pokémon entre risas producto de anécdotas viejas —Tracey… —dijo de pronto en un tono serio, deteniéndose, él solo la miró cuando la chica apoyó sus delicados labios sobre su mejilla – Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, aunque ya no seamos nada.

—Misty… —aquel beso con esa palabra había sido una doble flecha directo al corazón del asistente del profesor Oak, pero él ya lo sabía y lo tenía asumido — No me agradezcas, sabes que te aprecio mucho. Aunque a veces seas una mandona enojona insoportable —comentó alejándose de ella entre risas

—¡Oye! – salió tras él — ¡Como me dices eso! —también entre risas, se acercó y se abrazó al brazo del joven — ¡Ahora te hare comprar la copa más cara!

—Entonces tendrás que pagarla tú… —comentaba entre risas el observador mirando a la mujer que lo abrazaba, le encantaba estar así con ella, fingir aunque sea unos segundos, que su corazón y el de ella latían como uno solo.

Mientras se alejaban del gimnasio eran observados por un hombre de cabellos oscuros que parecía morir de celos por aquella pareja de amigos.

—¡Tengo que ver a donde van! —se dijo a si mismo mientras salía tras ellos. Los siguió no muy de cerca, pero si lo suficiente para ver sus movimientos, ya no iban agarrados, Misty iba con sus manos tras ella y eso alivió un poco el pecho del moreno. Cuando llegaron a una gran cafetería que había en ciudad Celeste, Ash recordó una tienda de disfraces no muy lejos y fue corriendo hasta ella.

Dentro de la cafetería, Tracey ayudaba a Misty para que tomara asiento, al momento que un camarero llegó con los menús.

—No los necesitamos —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa — Sabemos a lo que venimos —miró a Tracey que temblaba ante la mirada angelical que había puesto la chica — Quiero —miró al camarero — Una mega copa helada.

—¿Qué sabores? Son seis —preguntó con una Tablet para digitar el pedido

—Chocolate suizo, chocolate blanco, chocolate blanco con chip de chocolate, chocolate italiano, chocolate crocante y… —pensó un momento ante la cara de pánico del observador — crema. Adentro de la copa ponga brownies, trozos de chocolate y salsa de chocolate.

—¡Está bien! —ahora se dirigió a Tracey — ¿Usted?

—Un café helado, pero a mí con un poquito de salsa de chocolate nomas —pidió apenado

—Enseguida vengo —hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la mesa.

—¡Eso es mucho chocolate para ti Misty! —exclamó enfadado el chico

—Sólo son veinte minutos de natación por una semana y ya —se quejó cruzándose de brazos, tras apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla.

—No es por las calorías —volvió a quejarse — Yo sé como te pones con tanto chocolate, eres como una alcohólica después…

—¡Prefiero emborracharme con chocolate que con alcohol como ese idiota! —gritó justo al momento que por al lado de ella pasaba un hombre de barba y bigotes que se la quedo mirando por el comentario pero paso de largo hasta ocupar una silla en la mesa contigua.

—¡Deja a Ash tranquilo! —le pidió Tracey con la mano cubriendo su rostro — Él no esta bien, para nada.

—Si, dímelo a mí —exclamó la chica — Me volvió loca cuando estuvimos encerrados, encima me viene de rogón aquí y el muy imbécil, llega Dawn y va corriendo tras ella. —el camarero llegó con el pedido — ¡Gracias! —llenó la cuchara con helado — ¡Volvió con ella él muy infeliz!

—Si lo sé —comentó sin mirarla — Cuando fui a ver a Delia para pedirle ayuda para salir, en casa de ella estaban Ash con Dawn…

—¡Rayos! —gruñó mientras se llevaba consecutivamente la cuchara a la boca con helado. — ¡Por suerte Iris se salvó de sus garras!

El menú que tenía entre sus manos el caballero de barba y bigotes se tambaleó de éstas por el comentario.

—¡Yo quiero una copa helada media! —pidió el hombre pasándole el menú al camarero

—¡Ya Misty! —Tracey trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarla —Dijiste "No puedo dejarme estar por alguien que no vale la pena" —la miró fijamente — Y desde que nos sentamos has estado puro hablando de Ash.

—¡Lo siento Tracey! —sacó de la copa un trozo de chocolate y se lo pasó — Pero tengo mucho coraje acumulado por ese idiota, y si no lo sacó no me relajaré.

—¡Gracias! —tomó el chocolate y se dio cuenta que ya prácticamente se había devorado toda la copa — Si que estabas antojada de helado.

—¡Si! —exclamó emocionada — Estaba súper rica… pero ahora ando muy animada y… —observó a su amigo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¡Ay no! —se negó rotundamente llevando las manos al asiento de la silla para no moverse de ahí —¡A ti te gusta hacer el ridículo cantando, a mi no!

—¡Voy todos los meses con mis amigos! —se levantó furiosa de la silla — ¡Y no hacemos el ridículo!

—Eres la líder de la ciudad —comentó rascando su sien — Deberías dar el ejemplo…

—¡Ya no me molestes! —se quejó —Se nota que eres amigo de ese… te pones igual de insoportable…

—¡Ya Misty! —Tracey veía delante de él lo que tanto temía, la sobredosis de cacao había quitado un poco de la cordura de la pelirroja.

—¡Aquí hay escenario y micrófono! —se acercó al pequeño escenario y tomó el micrófono — ¡Hola gente de mi bella ciudad! —exclamó lanzando besos — Si, soy su líder, Misty, modelo y actriz… ¡Vamos a cantar una linda canción! —propuso.

Tracey la observaba resignado, se ponía muy intransigente cuando quería y mejor dejarla cantar. Por otro lado, el hombre que también miraba a la chica se quitó las gafas, estaba bastante molesto por todo lo que había comentado la pelirroja.

—¡Esta va para un tipo idiota que quiero sacar de mi vida! —festejó poniéndose en posición para cantar… —La canción se llama "No me lastimes de Marcela Morelo"

"_Vacía queda la noche sin tus besos, vacía queda mi boca y sin aliento. Vacía esta la casa, sin ti, no me acostumbro y tengo que seguir. Te acercas y te alejas, es en vano, ya sé que otro amor te esta esperando. No juegues así, no sirve mentir, no te encapriches, tengo que seguir. Quisiera ser más fuerte y escaparme, sabiendo que jamás podré olvidarte. Ya déjame en paz, no vuelvas a mí, no me confundas, tengo que seguir. No me lastimes, ¡Oh No! Si para ti no hay amor. Déjame ver que el sol vuelve a brillar…"_

Todo la gente que había en la cafetería se pararon para aplaudirla, y ella emocionada agradeció con una reverencia. Regresó a la mesa junto con Tracey y le sonrió — ¡Ya me siento en paz!

—Si que te gusta cantar… —comentó el observador pidiendo la cuenta.

—Me encanta sacar mis sentimientos afuera con canciones… Por eso mis asistentes me acompañan al canto-bar de ciudad Verde.

—Donde te encontraste con Ash —ante aquella palabra la líder lo miró enojada — ¡Ya lo siento!

—¡Lo vuelves a mencionar y te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar a ti tampoco! —le pidió apretando sus puños con rabia.

Tracey pagó la cuenta y tomó las manos de su amiga, las elevó y depositó un beso en cada una de ellas — ¡No me quiero arriesgar a que me pase lo mismo que a… —Misty lo miró fijamente — a ese amigo en común que tuvimos! —soltó sus manos.

—Regresemos al gimnasio por favor… —se paró y estiró sus brazos — ¡Tengo muchas ganas de dormir!

—Me imagino… y dolor de estomago también —comentó entre risas, la chica sonrió y salieron del lugar.

Una vez que la pareja se fue, el hombre de barba y bigotes se los quitó con mucha rabia. Había escuchado cada palabra y se le habían atragantado en la garganta.

—Con que sólo soy un idiota que quieres quitar de tu vida… —se lamentó apoyando su frente en la mesa — "_Ya déjame en paz, no vuelvas a mí, no me confundas, tengo que seguir_"… con aquella frase en su cabeza suspiro — Necesito arreglar mi error…

Misty y Tracey caminaron en silencio hasta el gimnasio, llegaron frente a la estructura y se despidieron en la puerta, con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho haber conseguido esa hermosa sonrisa…

—Gracias Tracey… —agradeció con una pequeña reverencia — Gracias por siempre estar aquí…

—No te preocupes —giró sobre sus pies y se alejó de ella — Nos vemos, tengo que regresar a pueblo Paleta.

—Esta bien… Adiós —Misty lo vio alejarse con las manos en su cabeza, no sabía que hacer, quería encontrar una forma para deshacerse de Ash de una vez por todas — ¡Tracey! —gritó para llamar su atención

—¿Qué paso? —volteó a verla y se la encontró muy cerca de él — ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Recuerdas el motivo por el que termine contigo? —algo adolorido el chico de cabellos verdes oscuros afirmó —Dime… ¿aún quieres?

—Misty… —retrocedió un paso de ella — No es algo para jugar, es algo que debes sentir realmente.

—¡Tú y sólo tú eres el único capaz de ayudarme!

—¡Misty, no! —se negó rotundamente — ¡Yo te quiero mucho pero no!

—¡Ya! —retrocedió y se giró hacia el gimnasio — ¡Ya entendí!

—¡Vamos no te pongas así! —protestó ante el actuar de su amiga. —¡Yo si quiero aun casarme contigo! —le gritó apretando sus puños — Pero…

—¡Tracey! —se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

—La amistad y el amor no son lo mismo para casarse. Yo sé perfectamente que tú a mí no me amas Misty… tú lo amas a él pese a todo.

—Tracey…

—Voy a aceptar… —afirmó cerrando sus ojos — Pero apenas sientas arrepentimiento… vamos a frenar todo.

—Gracias… —lo volvió a abrazar — Muchas gracias…


	8. Tropiezo

_Hola a todos, aquí estamos con el capítulo 8 de este fic, por lo que entramos a la recta final, entre dos o tres capís más y tendrá su final; a decirles verdad, aun no tengo decidido si sera un buen final, un final abierto o un final malo x3 Creo que será depende de mis ánimos el día que escriba. Quizás vean que este Ash esta un poquito raro... pero no lo juzguen hasta terminar el capítulo de hoy!_

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre ciudad Celeste, las pequeñas constelaciones, que adornaban con un lindo brillo el oscuro cielo, pasaban desapercibidas por las luces del gimnasio Celeste. Frente a la entrada del centro de combate, una pareja se encontraba abrazada.<p>

Ella, una joven pelirroja de vestimenta oscura y floreada, y él, un chico de cabellos verdes, vestido de la misma tonalidad.

—¡Sé que no te voy a defraudar! —afirmó la chica apegada al cuello de su, por decirlo de algún modo, novio.

—Eso espero —respondió separándose de ella — ahora si me tengo que ir.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! —se escuchó de pronto con dos aplausos, la pareja buscó con su rostro aquella voz y vieron frente a ellos, a un hombre de cabellos oscuros, polera azul y unos simples jeans. —¡Así que volvieron! —volvió a dar un simple aplauso — Los felicito…

—¡No sólo eso! —respondió arisca, la pelirroja — ¡Vamos a casarnos!

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó el chico de ojos caramelo, sobresaltado — ¡¿Cómo que se van a casar? ¡No es posible! ¡Son amigos!

—¿Y por qué no es posible? —preguntó el otro chico cruzándose de brazos — Ash, recuerda, tú estuviste a punto de casarte con dos de tus mejores amigas. Creo que no eres la persona ideal para reclamarnos nada.

—¡No! —volvió a quejarte — ¡Ustedes dos no pueden casarse! —seguía protestando mientras movía sin parar sus brazos y puños cerrados.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —sonó de forma brusca la voz de la chica — ¡Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago y dejo de hacer! —suavizó sus facciones y miro a Tracey con una sonrisa tomando la mano del observador Pokémon — Nos vemos, Tracey —se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios contactaran los de él — Buenas noches —se alejó e ingresó al gimnasio, dejando a los hombres solos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —gruñó apretando aun más sus puños, prácticamente sentía como se clavaban las uñas en las palmas de sus manos — ¡Tú! —miró con el ceño fruncido al que hasta hace un momento podría considerarse uno de sus mejores amigos — ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

—Ash —dijo estirando sus brazos en alto, como si estuviera desperezándose — ¡Qué flojera me da tu acto de celos injustificados! —poniéndose en marcha, se alejó de él — ¡Nos vemos en pueblo Paleta!

**En mi vida, otra vez ¡No!**

**Capítulo 08: El Gran Tropiezo de Ash**

Ash quedó observando como lo dejaban solo con la sensación de haberse bebido un gran vaso de rabia e inseguridades. No entendía bien que le pasaba, pero por instinto se acercó prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta del gimnasio e ingresó al lugar.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamaron dos jóvenes ante Ash —¡Las visitas ya no están permitidas, el gimnasio esta cerrado!

—¡No vengo a una batalla! —gritó desesperado tratando de abrirse paso — ¡No me iré de aquí sin hablar con la líder de este lugar!

—Ash… —apareció Misty con la vista cubierta por su mano derecha y con la otra hizo un gesto para que sus asistentes se retiraran — ¿Por qué insistes? —lo miró tratando de permanecer tranquila — Debemos seguir nuestros caminos, yo al lado de la persona que nunca me ha defraudado, y tú al lado de la chica que te dejó plantado.

—¡Yo no estoy con Dawn! —trató de librarse de aquel lazo que tenía con la chica de Sinnoh.

—¡Eso no es lo que yo vi cuando vino a buscarte! —sacudió sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro — Y si no lo estás, no me interesa. —extendió su brazo, señalando la puerta — Vete por favor Ash.

—¡Misty! —tomó la mano que ella tenía extendida entre las suyas — Yo sé que me porté mal contigo, que te fallé —bajó su mirada con mucha pena — Que me olvide de aquel evento tan importante para ti, que no cumplí mi promesa.

—Vaya… veo que al fin sabes porqué todo terminó… —comentó sarcásticamente mientras quitaba su mano y la llevaba de nuevo a su rostro para cubrirse la mirada.

—¡Sí, lo siento Misty !

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Después de seis años? —se le escapó una pequeña risa que hizo que sus hombros se elevaran — Ya Ash, ya basta… —retrocedió un paso — ¿Por qué no hacemos de cuenta que nunca nos volvimos a ver? —lo miró tratando de que su voz no se resquebrajara —Después de todo, si ahora estuvieras casado no te hubiera importado si estuviera con Tracey, o con cualquier otro. ¿O me vas a decir que sí?

—Pues… —bajó la mirada — No lo sé.

—¿Ves? Yo tengo razón —lo miró con una sonrisa — Se feliz Ash, yo sí lo seré.

—¿De verdad? —apretó sus puños, algo de él se estaba encendiendo y no sabía que era — ¿De verdad crees que así vamos a ser felices?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ingenuamente — Yo sí sé que lo seré.

—Estoy seguro que no —llevó la mano a su pecho y apretó la tela de su polera en ella — Algo aquí me esta quemando por dentro, y no entiendo que es… solo sé que me afirma que no seremos felices —la miró fijamente, intimidándola un poco —Desde que nos volvimos a ver Misty… —acercó un paso hacia ella, mientras ella a su vez retrocedía —creo que entendí muy bien porque no debía unir mi vida a ninguna de las chicas…

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo mirando de reojo hacia atrás para no chocarse con la pared.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo —afirmó llevando su mano a la espalda de la chica para acercársela a él — No te hagas la tonta…

—Ash —con ambas manos en el pecho del muchacho trataba de zafarse pero su fuerza no se igualaba — Soy la novia de tu amigo, ¿eso no vale nada para ti?

—Valdría si me creyera que son novios…

—¡Ash, estuviste bebiendo! —exclamó al sentir de cerca su aliento — ¡Ya déjame!

—¡Bebí por tu culpa! —le gritó en la cara —¡Por todas las estupideces que dijiste junto con Tracey, que por cierto, creo que está más enamorado del profesor Oak que de ti! —comentó de forma burlesca.

—¡Ya deja de decir idioteces! —seguía tratando de liberarse de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban.

—Bueno, me voy a callar, porque necesito hacer esto —dijo al momento que con su mano libre tomaba el rostro de la pelirroja para besarla. Aquel beso forzado soltó de los ojos de la chica una pequeña lágrima, frunció su rostro tratando de no sucumbir ante los labios que alguna vez deseó tanto, pero no pudo, prácticamente su cuerpo se había rendido ante él. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, su conciencia se activó rápidamente, y con un movimiento de su rodilla se soltó dejando a su opresor adolorido.

—¡Idiota! —limpiando sus labios con el revés de su antebrazo —¡Politoed! —llamó al Pokémon sapo que no tardó mucho en aparecer ante su entrenadora — ¡Hidrobomba! —ordenó señalando a Ash que se revolcaba en el piso de dolor, dejándolo ahora, en un estado inconsciente —¡Fran! —gritó al momento que un joven de cabellos oscuros apareció ante ella.

—Dígame, maestra —dijo en posición firme, Misty le señaló al despojo que estaba tirado en el suelo — ¿Qué paso?

—Llévalo al centro Pokémon, y si viene este sujeto una vez más al gimnasio, llamas a la oficial Jenny, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió levantando a Ash y saliendo del gimnasio.

—¡Esta es la última que te paso Ash! —comentó soltando un sinfín de lágrimas — ¡Ya deja de llorar tonta! —se reclamó a si misma tratando de detenerse —¡Ahora estoy segura que quitarte de mi vida fue lo mejor!

Tres días después, Ash llegó a pueblo Paleta, cabizbajo, no podía con su mente y lo que había hecho, se sobrepasó con Misty, no podía creer lo bajo que había caído producto del alcohol. Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con Tracey en la entrada de la vivienda.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana, al momento que el observador Pokémon se lanzó contra él proporcionándole un golpe —¡¿Qué haces idiota?

—¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Misty! —protestó sacudiendo su mano con molestia.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó convertido prácticamente en un ogro — ¡No te metas en lo que yo hago!

Producto del gran alboroto que producían estos dos, salieron del interior de la casa, Delia y Dawn.

—¡Si te metes con mi novia, te metes conmigo! —dijo furioso, por lo general él era una persona tranquila y pacífica pero Ash ya había pasado el límite.

—¿Novia? —se mofó de aquel término empleado, muerto de la risa — Misty nunca te verá como novio en serio, yo ya lo comprobé…

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó Delia al ver el estado de su hijo y el enojo de Tracey.

—Pregúntele a su hijo lo que hizo —acomodó su ropa con molestia— Con permiso —alejándose de ahí.

—¡Ash! —Dawn se le acercó tratando de ver su rostro pero éste le quitó la mano con el revés de la suya —¿Qué haces?

—Aun no entiendo que haces aquí Dawn —comentó molesto — No quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida —y con aquellas palabras ingresó a su casa, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para perderse tras la puerta de su cuarto.

—Ash… —balbuceó la peliazulada con pena — Lo siento…

—Te lo dije, Dawn —afirmó Delia con una sonrisa — Ash no va a olvidar tu traición fácilmente, mejor dale su tiempo, regrésate a casa. —e imitando a su hijo, ingresó a la casa y cerró la puerta dejando a la chica afuera.

El tiempo pasó y Diciembre llegó con su aire navideño, aunque en ningún lado se sentía el ánimo para festejar.

Ash había terminado definitivamente con Dawn, y además había perdido en una sola noche a dos amigos, a su mejor amiga y a su amigo más cercano, con él que conversaba siempre que estaba en pueblo Paleta.

Delia trató de reunir a la mayoría de los amigos de Ash, para tratar de animarlo un poco, pero fué en vano, nadie quería inmiscuirse en lo que había pasado.

Misty, por su parte, guardaba en una gran caja todo lo que había ganado durante sus viajes, tanto sus trofeos como también sus collares de premios y todo presente que le recordara su salida del gimnasio Pokémon. Una vez que la caja se llenó con todos sus recuerdos, la cerró con mucha cinta y escribió en letras grandes: "Recuerdos del viaje Pokémon".

Uno de sus asistentes llegó para retirar la pesada caja mientras ella veía su habitación de paredes rosadas, prácticamente vacías.

—Creo que esta habitación necesita un cambio más profundo… —murmuró girando sobre sus pies — Necesito empezar este nuevo año, con toda las energías renovadas.

El año nuevo se acercó con un muchacho arrinconado en su habitación, atormentado y rabiando por todos los errores cometidos en los últimos años, mientras su madre trataba inútilmente de calmarlo, él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, su vida estaba prácticamente destruida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó preocupada la mujer observando la foto del grupo de amigos — ¿Por qué crees que tu vida esta destruida?

—El Profesor Oak me informó que Tracey le comentó de sus planes de boda… ¡Se van a casar, mamá!

—Pero —Delia dejo el portarretrato y miró a su hijo, confundida — si se quieren, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡No quiero que se case con Misty! —protestó con sus manos en la cabeza — ¡No quiero!

—¿Y por qué no quieres? —seguía indagando para ver cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—No lo sé —murmuró — Sólo sé que no quiero.

—Eres muy egoísta, hijo —lo regañó la mujer castaña cruzándose de brazos — ¿Por qué no dejar que sean felices?

—¡Por qué sé que ella no será feliz con él! —flexionó sus rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas — Cómo yo no he podido ser feliz con May o con Dawn —continuó prácticamente en un susurro — ¡Nosotros debemos estar juntos! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante la inminente sonrisa de satisfacción de Delia — Pero… ¿Qué dije? —se preguntó a si mismo mirando sus manos confundido.

—Sí hace seis años, hubieras asistido al evento que realizó Misty, todo hubiera sido muy distinto hijo mio — se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó — Pero no se puede volver el tiempo atrás, tú —apoyando su dedo índice en el pecho de su hijo — solamente tú eres el culpable de todo lo que esta pasando. Tracey… —susurró logrando que su hijo la mirara mucho más confundido que antes — me contó que era lo que estaba pasando con Misty, el porqué de pronto dejo de venir a verme, el porqué de porque de pronto se había olvidado de todos nosotros. Como empezaron a salir ellos…

—¿Y eso cuando fue? —preguntó separándose de su madre — ¿Cuándo te contó esas cosas?

—Hace un par de días, tenía que saber qué estaba pasando, y él me lo contó.

—Tú siempre tienes mucha consideración con ellos —comentó con un tono molesto.

—Tracey y Misty son muy buenos conmigo cuando tú estas de viaje o en salidas, Ash, yo no puedo simplemente cerrarles las puertas de mi casa, porque tú no te lleves ahora con ellos.

—Pero…

—No lo hago cuando tú estás en la casa, así que no digas nada —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta — Y antes que digas nada, Tracey me dijo que seguramente se casaran en Marzo, y yo voy a asistir.

—¡¿Cómo es posible? —le gritó furioso a su madre

—Ash… —lo miró fijamente frunciendo el entrecejo — yo no tengo porque pagar tus errores. —y salió del cuarto dejando a su hijo aún peor

—Rayos…

Por el lado del gimnasio Celeste, los asistentes decoraban el lugar para recibir el año nuevo, mientras la pelirroja miraba todo desde el trampolín de la piscina, también sumida en la melancolía de todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo. Seguía con la idea de que si Ash no se hubiera presentado de nuevo en su vida, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—¡Maestra! —exclamó una joven de cabellos cortos desde el borde de la piscina—¡Ya terminamos de decorar todo el lugar!

—¡Qué bueno! —comentó entre suspiros — ¿Y mi habitación?

—También esta terminada.

—Gracias Sam, ahí voy a revisar.

—Está bien —respondió retirándose del lugar

—¡Bueno Misty! —se dijo parándose en el lugar — Es hora de seguir…

Con el deseo del año nuevo, volvieron a coincidir en sus pensamientos

—¡Espero este año ser feliz! —pidieron como deseo, ambos al momento de apagar la vela dorada que se encontraba en la mitad de la mesa en sus respectivas casas.

El pelinegro recibió el año estirando sus brazos frente al sol matutino, tenía que tomar de nuevo las riendas de su vida, y eso iba a hacer. Su Pokémon amarillo estaba muy feliz de verlo con ganas de entrenar nuevamente al momento que lanzó varias pokébolas al aire dejando salir varios Pokémon — ¡Bien amigos! Este año retomaremos el entrenamiento, mis vacaciones ya terminan así que pediré permiso a la confederación para poder viajar y ya no pensar en las cosas que perdí. —aspiró profundo — Si ella pudo soportar que estuviera a punto de casarme con May, y luego con Dawn —cerró sus ojos — Yo sé que podré soportarlo, por no darme cuenta antes que entre cariño y amor, hay una gran diferencia. —soltó el aire en un suspiro — Aunque quizás, nunca entienda bien porque pasaron así las cosas.

En la ciudad Costera, Misty abría emocionada una pequeña caja que Tracey le había traído, tras abrirla encontró una nota con una fecha impresa "Siete de Marzo de 2012"

—¿Qué es esa fecha? —le preguntó ingenua.

—Esa es la fecha que me dieron para nuestra boda —afirmó con una sonrisa — Tienes hasta esa fecha para arrepentirte —comentó en forma irónica molestando a la pelirroja

—¡No me voy a arrepentir! —declaró molesta —Ese día, nuestras vidas van a cambiar para siempre…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que me hayan hecho caso, y no juzguen a Ash hasta el final jajaja. Por cierto, la fecha que dio Tracey es el día que voy a subir el próximo capitulo! El capitulo de la boda entre Tracey y Misty que ya estoy escribiendo. ¿Qué pasará? Hagan sus apuestas xD<em>

.

Sire~


	9. Felicidad?

_Bien, llegó el día al fin les voy a revelar el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, quiero agradecerles a los que me han acompañado durante estos cinco meses ;o; llegar casi a los 50 reviews es algo que hace tiempo no me pasa y me emociona mucho darme cuenta que la idea ha sido bien tomada para este fic. Sé que muchos no están de acuerdo con que haya puesto a Tracey con Misty pero era un reto que quería ponerme ya que era un shipping que no había subido antes y a veces es bueno variar un poquito. :P_

_Bueno ya no los interrumpo más, aquí los dejo con el inicio del final :P_

* * *

><p>Misty había decidido casarse con Tracey, <em>siete de marzo<em> era la fecha indicada para aquel enlace. Los ajetreos previos a la boda tenían a todos los asistentes de la pelirroja trabajando tiempo completo. Ella sólo estaba en su habitación, ahora pintada de un oscuro violeta intenso, observando aquel vestido blanco de grandes volados que usaría para aquella ceremonia.

El vestido era de ensueño, un corsé blanco que entallaría su delgada cintura con finos detalles dorados en formas de flores, la falda era bastante acampanada y abultada pero de cola no muy larga, también tenía detalles dorados en la parte derecha de ésta. Los zapatos de tacón fino para estilizar mejor su postura y un peinado simple con rosas blancas para ajustar el velo sobre su cabello.

Todo parecía un sueño, iba a casarse, debería sentirse feliz, pero algo dentro de ella no lo estaba. Se sintió tentada, por un momento, por unas ganas inmensas de salir huyendo de su habitación, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella había querido llegar a este extremo y debía ahora asumir las consecuencias de sus actos impulsivos.

¿_Impulsivo_? Aquella palabra sólo le recordaba a la persona que más quería olvidar esa mañana…

**.**

**En mi vida, otra vez ¡No!**

**Capítulo 09: ¿Este es el camino a la felicidad?**

**.**

**.**

Tenía veinticinco años, pronto cumpliría veintiseis, debía tomar las riendas de su vida y planificar su futuro, no siempre iba a tener su apariencia de modelo.

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza para quitar los pensamientos que la invadían, miró la fecha de su calendario.

"**_06/03/2012_"**

Mañana… Mañana a estas horas estaría preparándose para salir hacia la capilla de ciudad Celeste a contraer matrimonio con un hombre que quería mucho, pero que no amaba. Eso era algo que el chico sabía muy bien, pero de todas formas aceptó.

—¡Misty! —el nombre de la chica en tres voces muy conocidas para ella, la hicieron voltear hacia la puerta al momento que ésta se abría completamente para dejar entrar a sus hermanas mayores.

—¡Hermanas! —exclamó emocionada de verlas frente a ellas, se acercó a las tres y las abrazó — ¡Qué alegría volver a verlas!

—¡No íbamos a faltar a tu boda! —comentó con una sonrisa la chica de largo cabello fucsia, sus ojos azules lucían emocionados — ¡Eres la primera de nosotras que se casa!

—¡Y nosotras… —suspiró la de cabello azul atado en alto — aún solteras!

—¡Lily, Violeta, por favor! —trató de calmarlas, la rubia de ojos verdes — ¡Nosotras casi pisamos los cuarenta años y estamos solteras porque queremos! ¡Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con mi libertad, pero así me tocó…!

—Chicas… —sonrió Misty al escucharlas pelearse entre ellas — ¡Las extrañé tanto! —volvió a abrazarlas — ¡Gracias por venir!

—Como no venir —continuó Daisy mirándola un poco de reojo — Al final, te casas con Tracey y no con el enano… —se cruzó de brazos — no lo olvidaré Misty…

—¿No olvidarás qué? —preguntó confundida

—¡Qué yo le había echado el ojo antes! —reclamó pero volvió a su compostura normal — Bueno, ya fue… —Misty la miraba aun más confundida que antes — ¡Tuvimos un largo viaje, vamos a descansar! —salieron las tres de la habitación dejando sola a la pelirroja.

—Lo siento hermana… —murmuró mirando de nuevo su vestido — no sabía eso…

Lily y Violeta se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pero la rubia algo pensante se alejó de ellas.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntaron al ver como su hermana mayor se dirigía hacia los corredores del gimnasio.

—¡Recordé que tengo algo que hacer! —respondió volteando levemente con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios — ¡Voy y vengo! —volvió su mirada al camino y se fue a pasos apresurados.

Las otras dos mujeres, la miraron y luego se miraron muy confundidas por la reacción de la rubia, pero estaban tan cansadas, que no le daba para pensar, tenía mucho sueño y solo querían dormir.

La mujer de ojos verde azulados, que tenía un lunar en forma de lágrima debajo de su ojo derecho caminaba por la ciudad a pasos rápidos, respondiendo de la mejor manera al cálido recibimiento de los ciudadanos que la reconocían como la estrella interregional que era.

Llegó hasta el centro de cuidados, el centro Pokémon se alzaba frente a ella y sin dudarlo entró con la intención de encontrarse frente a frente con una persona. Para su suerte, su objetivo estaba hablando con la Joy, la enfermera de cabellos rosados parecía muy interesada en los comentarios del hombre.

—¡Contigo quería hablar!

—¡Daisy! —exclamó sorprendido de ver a la rubia frente a él —¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace un par de horas… —lo miró fijamente — ¿No que ibas a hacer todo lo posible para qué Misty y Ash estuvieran juntos?

—Las cosas no se dieron así —evitó la mirada intimidante de la hermana mayor de Misty — El mismo destino se encargó de separarlos.

—Y claro —respondió de manera burlona — Como yo te pedí que cuidaras a mi hermana, te tomaste el pedido muy a pecho, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué estas tan enojada Daisy? —preguntó sin entender el comportamiento de ésta — ¿Qué te he hecho?

—¡De la noche a la mañana terminaste nuestra relación para salir con mi hermana! —gritó enfurecida sin importarle que la escuchara los presentes en la sala del centro — ¡Eso me hiciste! ¿Te parece poco?

—Nunca tuvimos nada concreto —murmuró el chico de cabello verde irritando a la mujer — ¿Misty lo sabe? —preguntó preocupado

—No, no soy tan insensible para decirle a mi hermana, "¿Sabes? Tu novio, y futuro marido fue mi novio, claro sólo lo sabíamos nosotros dos, pero así fue."

—Yo quiero a Misty —afirmó mirándola con determinación — Yo quiero estar con ella.

—¿Aunque no te quiera? —preguntó en un tono burlesco mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Me dejaste por un amor mezquino… ¡Vaya! —suspiró — Al menos… espero que la hagas feliz… o te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida —giró sobre sus pies y se alejó de él

—Daisy… —susurró mientras la veía dirigirse a la salida.

—Adiós Tracey —se despidió antes de cruzar las puertas de cristal del centro Pokémon.

—¡Daisy! —gritó inconscientemente logrando que la mencionada se volteara para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Aunque me case con Misty, no tenemos por qué acabar de este modo, vamos a quedar entre familia…

—¡No! Tú lo elegiste así, cuñadito —respondió haciendo hincapié en la última palabra — ¡Aguántate las consecuencias!

El día paso sin más preámbulos, hasta que la hermana mayor de Misty se instaló en su cuarto a guardar cosas antiguas que ya no quería ver ahí…

—Daisy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la pelirroja viendo como la rubia guardaba cosas en una gran caja

—Sí Misty, tranquila, estoy bien —respondió en una voz casi quebradiza que preocupó aún más a la líder del gimnasio —He decidido volver a casa —le comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios — Cómo te vas a casar, quiero que estés tranquila, quiero retomar el viejo mando. Si no es que tienes problemas…

—Por supuesto que no tengo problemas —dijo algo dudosa — Pero hace años que no…

—SI me enseñas los ataques de tus pokémons, no creo que tenga problemas —cerró sus ojos aun manteniendo una sonrisa difícil en sus labios. — Deberías ir a dormir, mañana será un largo día para todos.

—Está bien —respondió dando un gran suspiro, se acercó a la puerta y volvió a darle un último vistazo a su hermana — Descansa Daisy…

—Tú también hermanita… tú también —cuando la pelirroja cerró la puerta tras ella, dio un gran suspiró y tomó entre sus manos el portarretratos con una foto de las cuatro — Tú no tienes la culpa hermanita… eso lo sé bien…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—_¿Qué quieres que haga qué? —preguntó el chico de cabellos verdes a la mujer rubia que tenia frente a él — ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?_

—_¡Tú los conoces mejor que nadie! —protestó con sus manos en su cintura — ¡Debe haber una forma de que Ash se dé cuenta que la única persona que lo va a ser feliz es mi hermana!_

—_A veces dudo de que Misty merezca a alguien como Ash —murmuró algo molesto._

—_¡No me importa lo que tú creas, Misty ama a Ash y te aseguró como que conozco a mi feíta que no va a ver otro hombre para ella, nunca._

—_¿Qué quieres que haga? —volvió a preguntar resignado de la insistencia _

—_¡Trata de que haya alguna forma de que ellos se acerquen más! Nosotras vamos a estar lejos de Misty, necesitamos estar seguras de que va a estar bien._

—_Está bien Daisy, haré lo mejor que pueda._

—_¡Gracias cariño! —exclamó abrazándolo — Cuídamela mucho por favor…_

—_No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de Misty para que puedan estar tranquilas las tres._

—_Muchas gracias…_

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—Y al final… —susurró entre lamentos — No cumpliste nada de lo que prometiste Tracey… nada… bueno —continuó en un tono burlesco — sólo lo de cuidarla bien…

La mañana siguiente fue mucho más tranquila que el día anterior, ya que todo estaba listo para la boda. Ciudad Celeste había sido totalmente adornada para celebrar el casamiento de su líder de gimnasio, la euforia y la emoción se sentía en todos lados.

Lily y Violeta estaban en el cuarto de Misty preparándola para la ceremonia, algo molestas por la poca colaboración de Daisy, por suerte para ellas, las asistentes de Misty llegaron para ayudarlas.

—¿Qué le pasa a Daisy? —les preguntó Misty a sus hermanas mientras éstas la ayudaban a colocarse el corsé — La noto rara desde que llegaron…

—No sabemos —respondió Violeta ajustando las tiras del corsé con fuerza —Recuerda que nosotras no la vemos hace años…

—A penas si nos veíamos cuando algunas de sus películas o teleseries pasaban por los lugares donde estábamos.

—¡Qué extraño! —cerró sus ojos antes de pararse frente al espejo para ver como le quedaba su traje de novia. —Me encanta el vestido… —dijo con pocos ánimos.

—¿Vas a casarte o vas a un velorio? —preguntó Lily, observando la indecisión en la cara de su hermana.

—Pues… —cuando iba a responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la hermana que faltaba —Daisy… —ésta se acercó con una pequeña caja en sus manos hasta Misty

—Misty —se paró frente a ella y abrió la caja — Quiero que uses esta tiara en tu boda, era de nuestra madre —una bonita tiara plateada con una gran gema de aguamarina brillaba frente a ella.

—Daisy… —exclamó emocionada — Gracias…

—Déjame ponértela —pidió dejando la caja a un lado y tomando entre sus manos la tiara — Ojalá seas muy feliz… —se la colocó y volvió se dispuso a salir de la habitación — al lado de una persona que no amas —y completó su frase y desapareció tras la puerta.

—Daisy… —murmuró bajando su mirada

—¡Pero, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntaron molesta ambas hermanas por el comentario grosero de la mayor.

—¡Ya chicas, es hora! —comentó apenada y triste por la situación — Es hora de la boda.

Las asistentes de Misty y sus hermanas se fueron antes que ella en un automóvil, a Misty la esperaba un chofer que la llevaría a la capilla cerca del faro, le encantaba la vista al mar que tenía ese templo y por eso lo había elegido para la ceremonia.

Tomando parte de la falda de su vestido entre sus manos, se encaminó hacia la salida. El chofer la esperaba con la mirada cubierta por la visera de su gorra de trabajo, con un movimiento de la ésta la saludó antes de abrirle la puerta para que entrara.

—Gracias —agradeció ingresando al auto, el chofer cerró la puerta, apurando sus pasos para tomar control del volante y ponerse en marcha.

Pero a los pocos minutos de marcha, Misty notó algo muy extraño en el camino, no estaban yendo hacia la capilla, estaba prácticamente saliendo de la ciudad.

—¡Oiga! —Exclamó algo preocupada y a la vez con una sensación de miedo invadiéndola — Parece que se equivocó, la capilla esta hacia el otro lado. — Pero el hombre no respondió — ¡Oiga! — Volvió a gritar esperando que el chofer reaccione — ¡Qué esta equivocado, escúcheme! —con aquellas palabras, el auto frenó de golpe haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelirroja se estrellará levemente con los asientos delanteros —¡Esta loco! —volvió a gritar, el chofer se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta de Misty

—¡Si estoy loco! —le respondió — ¡Pero me volveré más loco si no hago algo para impedir esto! —exclamó quitándose la gorra mientras le dejaba ver a Misty de quien se trataba

—Ash… —pronunció en un ahogado susurro.

—Sí, soy yo —comentó mirándola de soslayo —¡No puedo permitir que cometas el error más grande de tu vida! —exclamó molesto

—¿Error? —bufó bajándose del automóvil — ¿Qué sabes tú de errores?

—Yo estuve a punto de cometer dos errores —balbuceó bajando su mirada — No quiero que tú, por simple despecho arruines tu vida.

—¿Despecho? —el nivel de malhumor iba aumentando con forme pasaban los segundos — ¿Yo estoy por casarme por despecho?

—¡Si porque no quieres aceptar que aun sigues pensando en mí!

—¡No seas tan egocéntrico AshAsh Ketchum! —le sugirió —Quizás hace algunos años estaba muy enamorada de ti —bajó un poco su mirada y luego lo miró con rabia — Si hubieras cumplido tu promesa, si hubieras aparecido como yo te lo pedí, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero ya no vale la pena ni recordarlo, tú marcaste nuestros destinos, no vengas ahora a querer recomponerlo porque ya es tarde.

—¡Nunca es tarde! —le dijo apretando sus puños — Quizás tardé mucho en darme cuenta , de que por las chicas sólo sentía un cariño especial, pero que en cambio contigo, era otro el sentimiento, tú eres la persona que necesito a mi lado. Misty… yo realmente te quiero a ti —trató de expresarle sus sentimientos con aquella frase, pero sólo logró confundirla un poco. —Ahora lo sé, tarde pero lo sé… me bastó aquel roce inocente de nuestros labios para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Lucía muy confundida, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para tratando de quitar aquellas palabras que el moreno le había dicho y elevó su mirada —¡Ay ya! —exclamó burlona — ¿Ahora te importo? ¿Después de saltar de noviazgos entre amigas y qué ellas te rechazaran?

—Ah claro —protestó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados — Es abominable salir con dos amigas, pero claro es muy aceptable salir con dos hermanas, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —el rostro de Misty se vio invadido por la confusión y la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo — ¿Cómo es eso de entre hermanas?

—Yo habré actuado mal, lo sé, pero que no te hayas fijado el sufrimiento de Daisy con tu boda, me parece demasiado desconsiderado de tu parte.

—¡No entiendo! —empezó a retroceder mirando sus manos con nerviosismos — ¿Qué tiene que ver Daisy con todo esto?

—A veces dudaba un poco de mi estimado amigo, pero un día me dijo que era novio de tu hermana, Daisy fue novia de Tracey, ¿supongo qué lo sabíias? —el rostro de Misty se congeló ante aquella confesión — Tu cara me dice que no, bueno —continuó tras suspirar — ellos estaban saliendo desde antes que ellas se fueran del gimnasio celeste, él me lo había dicho, por eso me tomó muy de sorpresa cuando me enteré que había salido contigo también.

—¡No quiero escucharte! —se quejó con las manos en sus oídos — ¡Deja de inventar cosas!

—Me conoces bien, yo no suelo inventar cosas, ni mucho menos mentir. —se acercó y tomó las manos de la pelirroja juntándolas frente a ellos — ¿Por qué hacer infelices a cuatro personas, si hay una forma de hacer a los cuatro podemos ser muy felices?

Misty sacó de inmediato sus manos de entre las de Ash —No… yo nunca en mi vida estaría contigo, sufrí mucho por ti, no puedo hacer como si nada haya pasado, me lastimaste mucho más de lo que tu crees —bajó su mirada mientras hablaba con tono de pena — Ese día que me fallaste tenía una gran ilusión, iba a decirte lo que sentía por ti, Ash —lo miró derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas que corrieron un poco su maquillaje — Ya habías logrado tu sueño, creí que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero linda sorpresita me lleve, tu noviazgo con May me rompió el corazón, tu boda con Dawn terminó por pulverizarlo. Esto que ves — señalándose — lo provocaste tú. ¡Y nada hay que me haga cambiar de parecer. ¡Yo, hoy, me casó!

—Si yo lo provoqué debería poder obtener la cura…

—¿Tú crees que con decirme esas cosas vas a poder reparar el daño de seis años, SEIS AÑOS? —exclamó haciendo hincapié en los años — ¡Quizás en otra vida podremos estar juntos, en ésta creo que nunca!

—EEstá bien, terca —dijo Ash muy molesto pero también dolido por las palabras que usó, se acercó al auto y se montó en él — Si quieres casarte de todas formas, ve como llegar hasta la capilla de ciudad celeste, yo no te llevaré.

—Pero…

—Adiós Misty, se muy feliz, si es que puedes… —puso en marcha el motor y se alejó de ahí dejando a Misty completamente sola…

—¡Ash! —gritó llena de coraje — ¡Idiota, vuelve aquí!... ¡Maldición! —apretó sus ojos con rabia — ¡¿Cómo diablos llego a la ciudad ahora? —caminó un poco, hasta que encontró el camino hacia la ciudad y con él, gracias al cielo, un automóvil.

—¡Señorita Misty! —exclamó el chofer del vehículo, al verla — ¿No se iba a casar?

—Por favor —se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor y le suplicó — ¡Lléveme a la capilla de la ciudad, no tengo dinero pero…!

—¡No sé preocupe! —le respondió con una sonrisa y Misty se subió al coche con dirección a la capilla.

Encontrar un auto en el medio de la nada, que la transportará prácticamente gratishacia la capilla, para ella fue la señal que le permitió aclarar su cabeza, si esto había pasado, tenía que casarse con Tracey, las cosas estaban dándose de esa forma para tal objetivo.

Cuando llegó a la capilla, le agradeció al hombre que se conformó con un simple autógrafo y bajó lo más rápido que pudo. El ajetreo que había fuera de ella, le hizo dar cuenta que había tardado mucho.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! — gritó subiendo las escaleras de concreto que llevaban a la puerta de la capilla — ¡Ya estoy aquí! —les pidió a sus hermanas un pequeño espejo para ver lo corrido de su maquillaje y tras arreglárselo, ingresó a la capillal temploa.

La ceremonia empezó rápidamente, tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuando Misty llegó junto a Tracey, éste la miró con una sonrisa traviesa

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

—No Tracey —le negó con la cabeza — Sólo tuve un pequeño inconveniente.

La misa comenzó, fue muy tranquila y parecía que nada malo iba a pasar. Hasta que un murmullo de golpe se generó en el lugar, los novios voltearon sus miradas hacia la entrada y vieron parado en el medio del pasillo a Ash, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada seria pegada en ellos dos, el moreno dio un gran suspiro y se sentó en la última fila del lado derecho.

Misty lo miró y bajando su mirada volvió a mirar al padre que estaba leyendo, con la indecisión marcada con fuerza en su rostro, Tracey miró el actuar de la pelirroja, miró hacia el puesto de Ash y luego buscó en la primera fila a su izquierda a la mujer rubia que estaba con su mirada baja, ¿realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completamente confundido, quería muchísimos a Misty, pero también quería mucho a Daisy, ¿acaso aquellos cariños se parecían o alguno era más fuerte que otro?

—Bien — afirmó el padre levantando sus manos hasta la altura de su cabeza — Si alguien aquí presente tiene una objeción para que esta pareja no cumpla con el juramento aquí realizado, por favor que hable ahora o callé para siempre.

Con la sentencia realizada por el sacerdote, la mayoría de las miradas fueron hacia el campeón y representante de la liga, pero él estaba con sus brazos cruzados apretando sus ojos como conteniéndose para no decir nada.

—Bueno, en ese caso… —continuó el padre — los…

—¡Yo! —sonó de golpe, retumbando su voz en por toda la capilla — yo tengo una objeción…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quien será? Averiguenlo en el último capítulo de "En mi vida otra vez ¡No!"<strong>_

_**Nota de Autora**_: Éste fic, se iba a llamar realmente "_No me quiero volver a enamorar_" xD E iba a ser muy distinto a lo que leyeron, sólo era igual lo de una Misty seca y un Ash moribundo por el abandono de su novia. xD Pero admito que esta idea me gusto más que la que tenía planificada hace años xD

Gracias por leer.

Sire~


	10. Caminos del Destino

Bueno, llegó el día en que este lindo trabajo que nació en Noviembre del pasado año, llegué a su final. Luego de cuatro meses y nueve días doy por terminado En mi Vida Otra Vez ¡No! No sé que pensaran del final, pero a mí me encantó y como me dijeron por ahí, es el final que escogí y espero que esten de acuerdo con tal, y sí no x3 Qué le vamos a hacer, no le puedo dar el gusto a todos jajajaja.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el final. . .

* * *

><p>La boda de Misty y Tracey prácticamente era un hecho, pese al intento fallido de Ash por impedir que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, Misty había llegado con toda la intención de casarse aunque por dentro las dudas la carcomían. Tracey, para que negarlo, también estaba algo confuso, volver a ver a Daisy después de cuatro años no le había hecho nada bien.<p>

Así estaban las cosas para estos dos, pero un mes antes de la ceremonia…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—_¿Quién es? —preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros a su madre que tenía el teléfono en sus manos. _

—_Es la hermana mayor de Misty, Daisy —respondió extendiendo las manos con el aparato telefónico _

—_¿Daisy? —se preguntó a si mismo bastante confundido al momento de tomar el tubo del teléfono — ¿Hola?_

—_¡Ash! —exclamó con un gran suspiro, la mujer rubia que apareció en la pantalla del videoteléfono —¡Tenemos que hacer algo!_

—_¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin ánimos de adivinar, aunque se suponía que se refería a la boda._

—_¡No podemos dejar que mi hermana se case con Tracey! —le gritó desesperada, sus ojos verdeazulados parecían querer soltar miles de lágrimas que contenía a la fuerza._

—_¿Y qué podemos hacer? —volvió a preguntar mucho más desanimado que antes._

—_¡Tenemos que planear algo! —comentó pensante — ¿Puedo ir a tu casa para ver que vamos a hacer?_

_Ash estaba algo atónito, no podía creer la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando frente a él, sin dudarlo la invito a su casa — Claro Daisy, cuando quieras._

—_¡Nos vemos en tres días! —comentó la rubia antes de cortar la comunicación._

_Tres días más tarde, Daisy llegó a la casa y se pusieron a planificar que harían para impedir la boda…_

—_Tú tienes que ir por Misty —le sugirió — tienes que hablar con ella, trata de hacerle ver que se está equivocando. Ash te lo juro, ella te quiere a ti, por más que diga que no, que te odia, aun no puede quitarte de esa cabeza terca que tiene._

_Ash la observaba mientras tomaba su taza de té —¿Y tú? —le preguntó sorprendiendo a la mujer — Yo sé que Tracey y tú fueron pareja, ¿aún lo quieres?_

—_No puedo mentirte —observó su reflejo en la taza que tenía entre sus manos —Con Tracey llevamos una relación larga, salimos prácticamente por siete años, para que de pronto venga a decirme que quiere a mi hermana… —suspiró — No se merece que lo amé aún, pero así es… Tracey es todo lo que yo necesito a mi lado, y no quiero que se case con Misty si ella no lo ama._

—_Realmente crees que Misty no lo quiere —puso en duda la teoría de Daisy, después de todo, él los había visto juntos._

—_¡Misty quiere a Tracey como un hermano al que le puede contar sus cosas! —afirmó casi con molestia — ¡Ella cree que con el cariño especial que siente por su actual mejor amigo, va a poder soportar el matrimonio!_

—_Pero…_

—_¡Ash Ketchum! —gritó poniéndose de pie — Tú eres un estúpido, el ser más torpe de este planeta por no darte cuenta lo que vales para mi hermana, aun después de quince años de que se conocieron. Hay sentimientos que nunca cambian, Misty ha dedicado toda su vida a su trabajo desde que tú decidiste marginarla de tu vida…_

—_Yo…_

—_Aunque sé bien todo eso, y de que no sé si vale la pena. Quiero que Misty tenga la oportunidad de estar contigo, de ver si aquel cariño inocente de niña y adolescente puede convertirse en un amor adulto, como lo que son ahora… _

—_Daisy…_

—_Dime, ¿tú quieres a mi hermana como amiga, o realmente te has dado cuenta que la amas?_

—_Cuando quede encerrado con ella en el gimnasio, entendí muy bien porque mis noviazgos habían fracasado, ella es la única mujer para mí, y así debió ser siempre._

—_Entonces Ash, tenemos que lograr a toda costa que esa boda no se realice._

—_¡Cuenta conmigo!_

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—Bien — afirmó el padre levantando sus manos hasta la altura de su cabeza — Si alguien aquí presente, tiene una objeción para que esta pareja no cumpla con el juramento aquí realizado, por favor que hable ahora o callé para siempre.

Con la sentencia realizada por el sacerdote, la mayoría de las miradas fueron hacia el campeón y representante de la liga, pero él estaba con sus brazos cruzados apretando sus ojos como conteniéndose para no decir nada.

—Bueno, en ese caso… —continuó el padre — los…

—¡Yo! —sonó de golpe, retumbando su voz por toda la capilla — yo tengo una objeción…

**En Mi Vida Otra Vez ¡No!**

**Capítulo 10 – Final: "Los caminos del destino"**

Las miradas corrieron rápidamente sobre Ash una vez más, pero aunque se había parado para gritar, no lo había hecho; aun más sorprendidos, los invitados desviaron la mirada a la mujer que se había acercado a los novios, con su figura erguida, con su mentón en alto y apretando los puños. Les dedicó una mirada llena de ira a ambos novios y luego giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse al moreno que estaba la última fila.

—¡Definitivamente eres un inútil marca mayor Ash Ketchum! —gritó meciendo su cabellera rubia —¡Te dije que por último podías dejarla tirada por cualquier lado!

—¡Eso hice! —respondió indignado, cruzándose de brazos — ¡Qué iba a saber que iba a llegar incluso antes que yo!

—Daisy… —exclamó perpleja la novia, tomó parte de su vestido entre sus manos y se acercó a su hermana mayor —¿Qué estas haciendo?

La rubia, cerró sus ojos, aquellos ojos que compartían el mismo color de su hermana pequeña, volteó en su búsqueda y suspiró — Lo siento —dijo mirándola por fin a la cara — Tú no quieres a este hombre como lo quiero yo… —bajó su vista con negación — No pude contenerme… —apretó con más rabia los puños — créeme que me había dado por vencida, no quería hacer nada pero me ganó mi corazón…

—Daisy… —sonó con pena tras la pelirroja, ésta desvió su mirada hasta él que hasta unos minutos atrás hubiera sido su marido, y lo vio acomplejado por la situación, sus ojos oscuros estaban fijados en su hermana.

Misty ante la escena apretó sus labios pensante, había sido muy egoísta, demasiado egoísta, sólo estaba pensando en ella y no en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No aguantó más la escena, levantó entre sus manos un poco más de su vestido, prácticamente lo suficiente para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí y así lo hizo.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir la rubia al momento que sus hermanas la tomaban entre sus brazos para alejarla de ahí, puesto que Tracey había salido tras de la novia.

Tracey se apuró lo más que pudo hasta que la alcanzó y la detuvo tomándola del brazo

—Misty, espera…

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le exigió quitándose el velo de la cabeza con un movimiento brusco — ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías salido con mi hermana?

—No era algo fácil de decir, pero te juro que terminé con ella antes de que nosotros…

—¿Aun la quieres? —preguntó interrumpiéndolo, eso era lo único que le interesaba saber en ese momento.

—No lo sé —respondió bajando su mirada — Realmente volver a verla me…

—Al menos —soltó una carcajada burlesca — alguien fue capaz de parar esta locura…

—Sí… —Tracey se acercó y besó la frente de la pelirroja — Te quiero mucho Misty, pero Daisy tiene razón, tú no me amas a mí… —corrió su vista hacia la iglesia — Realmente hace seis meses, sin nada de lo que pasó con Ash, o sin mi reencuentro con Daisy, no hubiera dudado de casarme contigo, pero…

—Tracey…

—Siempre serás mi querida amiga… —se separó de ella y se marchó. La mujer quedo observando como el chico de cabellos verdosos se alejaba de aquella capilla, sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra…

—¿Ves? —sonó tras su espalda, una voz que erizó cada partícula de la muchacha — Tú y yo… —comentó el moreno acercándose cada vez más a ella, lo supuso porque se sentía como su voz y su respiración se agudizaban hasta casi sentirlas en su nuca — estamos destinados a no casarnos con otras personas, porque tú sólo debes casarte conmigo…

Aquella voz en su oído, en el estado que estaba, casi hicieron que flaqueara, pero se adelantó para separarse lo suficiente del hombre de cabellos oscuros y poder voltear a verlo — ¡Vaya! —exclamó de forma satírica ante las palabras de Ash — ¿Eso es una propuesta de matrimonio? ¡Qué original! —comentó aún en un tono irónico.

—¿Y si eso fuera? —contentó desafiante adelantando un paso hacia ella

—¡Alto ahí Ash Ketchum! —pidió con sus manos extendidas frente a ella — No creas que porqué no me casé voy a salir corriendo para estar contigo.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Sola! —gritó con sus manos en las orejas y sus ojos cerrados a la fuerza.

—Esta bien —contestó tranquilamente llevando sus manos a la nuca — Sé que tarde o temprano, vamos a terminar juntos.

Misty lo miró y lentamente quitó las manos de sus orejas — Sólo hay dos formas de que nosotros estemos juntos Ash.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó algo esperanzado

—Una, que pudiéramos volver en el tiempo y partir de cero —ante aquella respuesta la mirada del entrenador Pokémon cayó hasta el piso — Y la otra, sería en otra vida.

—Misty…

—Un poquito tarde te diste cuenta, de mi valor, un poquito tarde — y con esa última frase se alejó de él, lo más rápido que pudo.

Prácticamente se fue corriendo desde la capilla hasta el gimnasio Pokémon, cruzó las puertas de cristales y se desmoronó tras ellas. Tenía que ser fuerte, mucho más fuerte si quería seguir avanzando…

Entró a su cuarto, se quitó con cuidado la tiara, el vestido y se metió a la tina, _quería agua helada_, abrió el grifo de la ducha y el líquido comenzó a caer sobre ella, tenía que despejarse, tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas sus ideas si no quería caer en ese maldito amor que la estaba rondando nuevamente.

Llevaba ya varios minutos con el agua pegándole directamente sobre el rostro cuando empezó a sonar sin parar la puerta de su baño, trató de ignorarla, pero la voz tras la madera, la hizo desistir. Cerró el grifo, tomó su bata y salió del baño para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermana.

La mujer de cabellera larga miraba a su hermana apenada, sabía que no era algo fácil de superar, pues ella había causado el fracaso de la unión de Misty y Tracey, la pelirroja al verla sintió mucha rabia, levantó su mano derecha en contra de su hermana, y cuando creyó recibir un cachetazo de su hermana menor, ésta apoyo su mano con delicadeza sobre la mejilla de la mayor.

—Misty… —susurró al ver la mirada llena de compasión de la líder.

—Supongo que todo fue muy duro para ti —comentó pidiéndole que se sentara — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Daisy?

—No era algo fácil… —murmuró bajando su mirada.

—No era fácil, y por eso fuiste a buscar al tipejo ese para que te ayudara, ¿Verdad?

—Misty —apretó sus puños frente a ella — puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, pero yo sé que sólo lo amas a él y siempre va a ser así —protestó mirándola fijamente — Casarte sin amor… ¿Por qué querías hacer eso? ¿No pensaste en Tracey?

—Él decía quererme… —trató de excusarse bajando su mirada y evitar la de su hermana mayor — Pensé…

—Pensaste mal, sí no quieres darte la oportunidad de saber si con Ash las cosas funcionarían, deberías entonces no involucrar a terceros. Lo sé, quizás debí decirte "_Sabes Misty, yo estaba saliendo con Tracey, él me dejo para salir contigo_" Pero, ¿cómo lo hubieras tomado?

—No lo sé —negó con un movimiento consecutivo de su cabeza — Realmente no lo sé…

—Hermanita, si realmente quieres alejarte de Ash y de todo lo que te recuerda a tu sufrimiento, vete de ciudad Celeste…

—¿Irme? —volvió a mirar a su hermana sumamente confundida — Dejar… ciudad Celeste…

—Sería lo mejor, estarías de viaje, olvidándote de responsabilidades y de recuerdos tormentosos.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón… pero…

—Misty, después de todo ibas a dejarme a cargo del gimnasio, ¿recuerdas? Sinceramente, ya estoy un poco cansada de las películas y las fotos, quiero descansar de esa vida frívola, quiero sentir el calor de un hogar nuevamente.

—Entiendo —tomó las manos de su hermana — Estoy segura de que podrás con esto.

—Las dos podremos hermanita —quitó sus manos de entre las de Misty y la abrazó — Quizás no estemos hechas ninguna de las cuatro para tener una vida en pareja… —susurró — Pero mientras tengamos un motivo para seguir adelante, nada nos debe detener.

—Lo sé —respondió cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de la rubia — tenemos que ser fuertes, muy fuerte Daisy para salir adelante.

—¡Bueno! —se separó y se levantó de la cama, donde estaba sentada — ¡Me parece que debemos empezar de inmediato con el nuevo cambio de vida! —se acercó a la puerta para salir de la habitación — La vida no se detiene ante las desgracias, y a veces las cosas pasan para mejores.

—Gracias Daisy —dijo sorprendiendo completamente a su hermana.

—¿Gracias, por qué? —preguntó mirándola con sus ojos abiertos al máximo — ¿Por lo que te dije?

—No —le negó con la cabeza — Por haber parado esa locura…

—Ah… —sonrió — De nada hermanita… —iba a salir de la habitación pero se volvió — Misty…

—Dime —respondió secando su cabello con una toalla morada

—Me pasaron un guion para una película en la región Johto, la verdad lo leí pero como que no va conmigo el personaje… Espérame —salió de la habitación dejando bastante confundida a la pelirroja. Cuando volvió, entró con un libreto pequeño entre sus manos — Pero creo que contigo va muy bien —se lo entregó.

—Pero… —balbuceó tomándolo, aun algo confundida.

—Ya hablé con el productor de la trama, me dijo que lo leas, que si te gusta estarían encantado de trabajar contigo, digo sería la excusa perfecta para salir de este lugar —comentó guiñándole el ojo derecho y el símbolo de la victoria en ambas manos. Misty sólo pudo embozar una sonrisa de resignación ante su hermana mayor.

—Está bien Daisy, lo voy a leer.

—¡Ahora si me voy! —se retiró dejando a la líder, que se tiró hacia atrás en su cama y con los brazos extendidos observo la primera hoja del libreto.

"_**Cambio de Vida**_"

—Vaya… —rió de forma irónica por el nombre de la película y comenzó a leer. Prácticamente había sido atrapada por el guion, ya que no lo soltó hasta que terminó de leerlo. Y su hermana tenía razón, la chica de la película tenía los mismos problemas que ella, necesitaba huir de una vida de sufrimientos y pesares. Y seguramente eso era lo que tenía que hacer ella… Irse lejos de todo sus recuerdos…

Un mes le bastó para arreglar sus cosas, dejar todo en condiciones de que su hermana mayor pudiera tomar las riendas del lugar sin problema alguno.

—¡La vamos a extrañar mucho maestra! —dijeron los tres niños a los cuales Misty le daba clases, la pelirroja se agachó y los abrazó

—Yo también a ustedes —respondió emocionada — Y mucho —se separó y los miró a los tres — Tienen que hacerle caso a Daisy, ella me enseñó después de todo, como ser una buena entrenadora cuando era pequeña

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Holly, la única niña.

—Así es —se puso de pie con una sonrisa ahora para ver a sus asistentes — Fran, chicos, chicas —cerró sus ojos para evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima — Sigan cuidando del gimnasio como hasta ahora, gracias por ser mis amigos todos estos años.

—Maestra… —Fran se acercó a Misty y le extendió en sus manos, una especie de libro, ella lo miró confundida, pero tras mirarse emocionado con sus compañeros, le dijo — ¿Recuerdas tu viejo álbum de fotos? Bueno, las colocamos ahí y le hemos puesto alguna que otra de todos nosotros para que nos tengas más presente.

—Gracias…

—Bien Misty —Daisy le pasó una mochila en forma de Seal que tenía en sus manos — Encontré esto…

—¡Mi mochila! —exclamó recordando los años que llevaba sin usarla

—Sería un buen amuleto de buena suerte, siempre hay que cargar algo viejo encima, nos recuerda porque somos como somos el día de hoy.

—Gracias, Daisy —la tomó y se la colocó — ¿Tiene mis cosas?

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió — Apenas me digas donde te vas a instalar, me avisas para enviarte tu ropa y todo eso.

—De acuerdo —dio un giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a alejarse del gimnasio Pokémon, se sentía un poco tonta, pues era, prácticamente, como verse años atrás partiendo a la aventura Pokémon.

Aunque claro, antes de iniciar por completo una nueva vida, tenía algo que hacer en pueblo Paleta…

Cuando llegó al lugar, se encaminó con dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak, quería hablar con Tracey antes de irse.

—¿Te vas? —exclamó el observador de cabellos verdosos sorprendido por la noticia.

—Si, quiero empezar una nueva vida, y estoy segura que de esta manera la voy a conseguir.

—Bueno —contestó, no muy convencido de la decisión de la pelirroja — si crees que es lo mejor…

—Tracey no vine a hablar de mí, vine a hablar de mi hermana.

—¿De Daisy? —preguntó tomando asiento en uno de los sofás e invitándola a imitarlo — ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Va a quedarse a cargo de todo en ciudad Celeste, ¿podrías ser tan amable de ayudarla?

—¿Yo? —se señaló indeciso por la proposición de la chica — ¿por qué yo?

—¡Ay Tracey! —se quejó poniéndose de pie, se acercó al chico y se detuvo frente a él — ¡No te hagas el tonto! —se agachó y colocó su dedo índice en el entrecejo de su amigo y lo golpeó consecutivamente — Sé qué algo aun te pasa con mi hermana, así que si es así te pido que hagas algo por los dos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó mordazmente con una sonrisa ladeada — Quizás, con Daisy existe una pequeña posibilidad de algo, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti y de Ash?

—Es muy distinto —comentó, parándose en su lugar — Tú y mi hermana fueron novios, con Ash, en cambio, nunca cambiamos el termino "amistad", y nunca lo haremos…

—¿Tan segura estás? —volvió a preguntar el observador poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo — No seas tan orgullosa, no dejes escapar una oportunidad de ser feliz completamente.

—¡Ustedes lo pintan todo muy fácil! —reclamó separándose de él — ¡No todo es así de fácil!

—Sí es fácil —se escuchó una voz proveniente del corredor de entrada — Tú estás complicando todo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ash… —susurró Tracey separándose completamente de Misty. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a ver al profesor Oak —comentó cruzándose de brazos — Lamento si interrumpí algo.

—No interrumpiste nada —dijo la chica de ojos verdes tomando su mochila — Yo ya me iba.

—¡Qué tengas buen viaje! —le deseó Tracey con una sonrisa — Qué tus metas se realicen.

—Gracias Tracey —pasó por al lado de Ash con intención de salir, pero éste la detuvo — ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Vas a salir de viaje? —la muchacha sólo asentó con la cabeza — Ya veo —la miró con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos — Qué tengas buen viaje Misty

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza ante el comportamiento tan extraño del moreno que tenía enfrente, se acercó a él y colocó la mano derecha en la frente del chico — ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Ash la miró entrecerrando sus ojos y quitó sutilmente la mano de la chica— Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No es normal en ti —comentó observando si no había nada raro en él

—Tampoco es normal que te preocupes por mí.

—Claro —suspiró y corrió su mirada — No es normal… —frunció los labios y volvió a mirarlo — Además, ¿quién dijo que estoy preocupada por ti?

—Pues yo sólo te desee feliz viaje, ¿qué es lo difícil de creer? —preguntó ofendido del actuar de Misty. Ambos se miraron a la defensiva, hasta que Ash resopló resignado y se cruzó de brazos — Ya, mejor no discutamos, solo quería que tengas un buen viaje, no pelear contigo.

Misty aún lo observaba bastante intrigada por su actuar, tenía algo distinto y no podía descifrar que era. El chico la miró una vez más, cerró sus ojos para entregarle una sonrisa y se alejó de ahí hasta Tracey

—¿Y el profesor? —preguntó al asistente de éste

—En los campos —respondió aún tan intrigado como Misty, por el comportamiento del moreno.

—Gracias —se retiró hacia los campos — De verdad, Misty —colocó las manos en la nuca — ¡Qué tengas un bonito viaje! —y se fue de ahí dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Misty a Tracey saliendo de su asombro.

—Lleva dos semanas así —murmuró para que no lo escuchara — Según su madre, la confederación Pokémon lo ha subido de nivel, o algo así…

—Bueno, ya me voy —dijo acomodando su mochila en sus brazos — Ojalá puedas ayudar a mi hermana…

—Ya Misty —suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa — Haré todo lo que este en mis manos.

—Gracias, nos vemos —y con esas palabras se puso en camino a la región Johto, para alejarse de la vida que tuvo por largos años…

_Mientras en los campos del laboratorio…_

—Así que a eso se debe tu buen humor —exclamó emocionado el hombre mayor que observaba un grupo de Pokémon acuáticos — Felicitaciones…

—Gracias profesor, ser asignado como "Fiscalizador regional" me parece una tarea muy entretenida, ir a ver los gimnasios que recorrí cuando era un niño, cada lugar lleno de recuerdo…

—¿Y por dónde vas a partir?

—Me pidieron que recorriera primero los gimnasios oficiales de la región Johto, pues parece que se va a filmar una película allá y puede que dicho espectáculo interfiera con la liga que inicia en un mes.

—Ya veo —comentó mirándolo con una sonrisa — Me alegra ver que resolviste todos tus males Ash, siempre hay que salir adelante.

—Lo sé profesor. —le hizo una reverencia — Bueno, me retiro, tengo que ir por mis cosas, mi mamá me esta esperando.

—Qué tengas buen viaje, yo cuidaré bien de todos tus pokémons.

—Gracias… —se dirigió hacia la puerta y se cruzó con Tracey — ¿Ya se fue?

—Sí, se fue a la región Johto…

—¿Misty se fue a Johto? —exclamó sumamente sorprendido y con una pequeña luz de esperanza latiendo a full en él — ¿De verdad?

—Si —respondió asustado por la reacción del moreno — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada amigo — le dio una palmada en la espalda al observador y se alejó rápidamente — Los caminos de la vida pueden ser muy complicados, pero el destino se encarga solito de enderezarlos… de volverlos a entrelazar…

—¿Ash estás realmente bien?

—Si Tracey, ¡Mejor que nunca! —se despidió y prácticamente se fue corriendo desde el laboratorio hasta su casa a las afueras del pueblo.

Llegó a su casa, se detuvo tras la puerta y aspiró profundamente — Ya estoy en casa —murmuró, no sabía como decirle a su madre que quería partir cuanto antes, ingresó a su hogar, cruzó la sala hacia la cocina, buscando a su progenitora pero no la encontró, un ruido en su habitación lo asustó y trató de subir, pero en ese preciso momento sonó la voz de su madre, al parecer estaba acompañada, tratando desesperadamente de ocultarse, entró a la cocina y espero a que bajaran para ver quien estaba en casa.

—¡Qué no te de pena! —exclamaba entre risas la mujer mayor, a su visita — Al menos nos vimos para despedirnos…

—Lamento esto —comentó apenada la pelirroja mirando a la mujer castaña — Pero es que, era la única foto de mi álbum que no se pudo salvar de la inundación… además no creo que su hijo la eche de menos.

—Por que… —trató de decir pero la chica de ojos verdes la interrumpió ante de que haga la pregunta

—Señora Ketchum, ya me retiro, gracias por la foto. —agradeció con una reverencia y salió de la casa, tan rápido como podía para evitar las preguntas de Delia.

—Esta niña, nunca voy a entender porque terminó convirtiéndose en una persona que huye… —susurró la mujer cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como la muchacha se alejaba de la casa a gran velocidad.

—Quizás después de todo, yo soy el culpable —comentó Ash acercándose a su madre, y a la vez provocando un gran susto en ella, pues no sabía que estaba en la casa.

—¡Ash! —suspiró con las manos en su pecho —Hijo… me asustaste…

—Mamá, ¿qué hacia Misty en la casa?

—Me pidió si tenía una foto de todos juntos, la quería llevar a su viaje.

—Mamá…

—Sí , mi amor, lo sé, quieres iniciar tu viaje hoy mismo.

—Quiero… —se detuvo ante la frase de su madre — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Misty me dijo que se iba a Johto, sé que tu trabajo está ahí mismo, por lo que me imagine… ¿Vas a ir tras ella?

—No mamá…

—¿Cómo que no?

—No voy a salir a perseguirla, Misty fue capaz de intentar casarse sin amor, por querer olvidarme. Quiero realmente que sea feliz…

—¿Te estas rindiendo?

—¿Rendirme? —se echó a reír ante la pregunta de su madre — ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo que aprendí que en la vida hay que ser pacientes, esperar que las cosas se den solitas. Si realmente, Misty es la mujer de mi vida, tarde o temprano, nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar.

—¿Cariño, estás bien?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? —gritó molesto cruzándose de brazos — Sólo quiero que la vida fluya, he sufrido mucho, he actuado mal, sólo quiero que las cosas pasen porque tienen que pasar.

—Bueno —se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó — Como sea, mientras estés bien, todo lo demás va a estarlo también.

—Gracias por entenderme mamá, apenas voy a tener veintiséis años, tengo toda una vida por delante aún.

—Así es… —se separó del moreno y con una sonrisa le dijo — Preparemos una última cena, y mañana temprano partes a la región del oeste.

—De acuerdo mamá…

El día soleado hacía que el calor se sintiera con intensidad en ciudad Azafrán, un joven moreno de cabello oscuro muy corto, vestido con una camisa de mangas cortas y un jean gastado, esperaba con un Pokémon amarillo sobre su hombro, el magnotren que lo llevaría a ciudad GoldenRod para iniciar con su trabajo.

—Trabajar viajando, recorriendo las regiones que tantos bonitos recuerdos me traen, creo que es el mejor trabajo que he tenido. —se dijo a si mismo muy emocionado, tomando en sus brazos a su amigo de antaño — Y qué tu vuelvas a mi hombro, me pone también contento. —la mascota emocionada abrazó a su entrenador — Si Pikachu, yo también te he extrañado. ¡Vamos! —exclamó emocionado al ver el tren acercándose.

"_El tren con destino a ciudad GoldenRod en la región Johto estará detenido en la estación diez minutos para un abordaje tranquilo y ordenado"_

—¡Bien Pikachu, es hora de irnos

.

El rodaje de la película para Misty fue muy emocionante, tenía su mente ocupada al ciento por ciento y eso le evitaba pensar… Se sentía realmente feliz en ese mundo…

Mientras por el lado de Ash, también tenia tenía una vida muy emocionante, le gustaba mucho su trabajo, pero cuando llegaba la noche, apenas apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, se quedaba dormido del cansancio.

Sus caminos separados, le estaban dando una vida ocupada y bastante entretenida.

_**Un año después…**_

—Gracias —respondió el moreno a la camarera que acababa de traerle un café y unas medialunas para desayunar — Si, lo siento —se disculpó con la persona que tenía al teléfono — Si, puedo encargarme de eso, los gimnasios de la región ya fueron totalmente examinados, y sólo hay algunos detalles que ya les envié en el informe. —con su mano libre, movió la cuchara para revolver el café — ¿Cuándo volvería a Kanto? Ajá… Sí —dejó la cuchara y se acercó al rostro la taza — No tengo problemas en quedarme más tiempo… Sí, oí de esa reunión, será justamente en la ciudad donde estoy "Ciudad Olivine" claro, asistiré…

"_Y la última noticia del espectáculo —_sonó de golpe en la televisión, llamándole la atención al joven_ — La película "Cambio de Vida" está prácticamente por concluir sus grabaciones, el elenco protagónico va a estar en la gran reunión de nuestra bonita ciudad, donde además habrá una sesión exclusiva con la estrella del film, Misty Waterflower."_

Aquel nombre en la televisión retumbó en la mente del chico, produciendo en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada y sin darse cuenta, bajó el celular perdiéndose en las imágenes y en la voz de la mujer que más anhelaba ver.

"Sí, estoy muy emocionada —exclamó la chica pelirroja que salía con un vestido rojo y su cabello suelto — es la primera vez que trabajo en una película, todos me han tenido mucha paciencia"

—Misty… —murmuró apoyando casi de manera estática, la taza en el platillo.

"Si, es una bonita película, y la verdad me gusta el manejo de como se dan las cosas. Y nos deja una gran lección —su mirada se dirigió a la cámara dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdeazulados — ~Si el amor es de verdad, no importa cuanto huyamos de él, siempre encontrará la manera de volver a uno~"

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡Señor Ketchum! —sonó la voz de una persona bastante mayor detrás de él, el mencionado giró sobre sus pasos para buscar al alcalde de ciudad Olivine.

—Señor Alcalde, bonita fiesta —comentó mirando el escenario y la gran cantidad de gente que había en él.

—¡Es la mejor de toda Johto!

—Ya lo creo… —acotó tomando un bocadillo — Y la comida de primera…

—Venía a presentarle a alguien —Ash que miraba emocionado la comida, desvió su mirada hacia la acompañante del alcalde, la mujer llevaba un bonito vestido largo violeta oscuro, entallado perfectamente en la anatomía de ésta, su vista fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes y un cabello pelirrojo tan ardiente y bravo como el carácter de su dueña. — Ella es…

—Misty… —murmuró el muchacho mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Esperaba verla, pero no tan pronto.

Las facciones en el rostro de la chica mostraron todo tipo de sensaciones, no sabía como pero ahí estaba, nuevamente frente a Ash…

—¡Señor Alcalde! —se escuchó de pronto, haciendo que el tercero los dejara solos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó bastante malhumorada la pelirroja

—¿Yo? —se llevó un bocadillo a la boca — Trabajo…

—¡Qué casualidad! —protestó con los puños en la cintura — Justo en Johto y en esta fiesta

—Llevó un año en Johto —respondió como si la presencia de la chica frente a él no significara nada.

—Sigo creyendo que mucha casualidad… —siguió protestando cada vez más al punto de girar sobre sus pies y alejarse de él.

—Oye Misty —la detuvo del brazo y se la acercó — Hace unos días atrás escuche que una persona dijo "_Si el amor es de verdad, no importa cuanto huyamos de él, siempre encontrará la manera de volver a uno_"

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que tú estés aquí? —preguntó soltándose con un movimiento de su brazo.

—Pues es muy fácil —una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro — Mientras tú sigas huyendo de mí, no importa a donde vayas, el destino se encargará de llevarme… a donde tú estés.

* * *

><p><em>AGRADECIMIENTOS:<em>

KAITO: Por ayudarme a mejorar mucho en todo

KATH: Por corregir el inicio de fic y darme una idea de como desarrollar mi idea del final

y Mi novio porque me dio el pie para terminarlo xD

_Y UN ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO_

A todo lo que que han leído durante todo este tiempo =D


End file.
